A Year at Ouran, a Takashi Morinozuka Love Story
by Regnboge
Summary: My name is Rosemary Walker. I am 17 years old and come from England. My friends claim that I am one of the weirdest persons they know, and maybe there's something in that? This year, I am going to go to school in Japan. I can't wait to get there!
1. Intro

Early in the morning I woke up by the sound of my cell phone alarm. There came a heavy yawn from my mouth before I got up and looked into the closet, trying to figure out what to wear. I hadn't had much sleep last night, because today was the first day at my new school. It was late September, not too far into the new semester, but the most important reason to why I hadn't slept as much as I would've liked, was that this was Japan! That's right, about one month ago my parents had decided to let me go to school in Japan for a whole year, and since I lived in England, they had found a family who could have me living there. They were all nice people, sort of, though they could be a bit too boring for me. Even though they were rich, and then I mean RICH, they seemed to have no fun at all, only thinking and talking about business matters.

Luckily for me, the daughter of the family, Fuyumi she was called, was not like her three brothers and her father. She was so fun to talk with, and I had promised to teach her how to make old clothes into fancy and personal items (which I often did), and the two of us had decided to try out a lot of the cool things in town, like the theatre, the movies, the amusement park and lots of other things.

The youngest son in the family was at the same age as me, and very clever. But I was quite smart myself: I had almost as good grades as him. Because of that, the father of the family seemed to like me. He mentioned something once, about me "becoming an important friend of the family", but I didn't quite understand what he meant.

Now, back to the first morning of mine in Japan:

After finishing my trip to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and putting my clothes on, I hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. There the breakfast was standing neatly on a table, and the youngest of the brothers, wearing some sort of uniform, and his father were sitting there already. It was quite embarrassing, but I couldn't remember the boy's first name, so I thought it wisest to just call him by his last name for now. The father simply nodded to me, and I did the same back. Then I turned to the boy and spoke some of the little Japanese I knew, "Ohayo, Ootori-sama!", and sat down. It certainly would take me some time to get used to the Japanese traditions, and especially the food!

After breakfast Mr. Ootori went to work, and as soon as he was out of the door, the youngest son coughed to get my attention. "I would like to inform you, Walker-sama, that at our school we wear uniforms. As for today, it would be nice if you could wear my sister's old dress, then we'll get you a new one shortly." He then handed me a pale yellow dress, with puffed sleeves and a white collar. I shuddered. "Thank you, Ootori-sama, but that really is one terrible piece of clothing! I could never wear such a thing!" Quickly I covered my mouth. I tended to speak my mind very easily, which was not always appreciated. The boy in front of me looked at me for a moment with a face carved in stone. Then his lips started to move, and I expected the worst, but all that came out was a slight chuckle, before he pushed his glasses up his nose with his finger. "It is highly preferable for you to wear a uniform, we don't want you to look like an ordinary commoner," he smiled, and handed me a light blue blazer, like his own. "How about this one?" At first I looked at him sceptically, but then a great smirk spread across my face. "If I wear that jacket… Then it's all right to fresh the outfit up a bit, right?" I grinned wildly as he pulled his glasses up one more time and nodded. "As long as you wear some of the uniform," he sighed.

Quickly I made it to the bathroom again (may I add it was my private bathroom) and changed into some red tight jeans, a white shirt, and I also added some red accessories, matching my now shock red legs. Faster than I thought possible for me, seeing me as one of the slowest runners ever, I was on my way out of the door with the boy after me. At a school where everyone dressed the same, I would sooo be noticed, and some would call me crazy, and other would call me brave. I loved to be both.


	2. Ootori's Friends

The driver closed in by the school while I looked out of the window, trying to absorb all the new views. I could feel the rolling eyes of my new classmate's eyes beside me, but you just smiled to myself at his false mature mask. Soon the car pulled up to my new school's gate. "This is Ouran High School, Walker-sama," the boy said. I stared in awe at the beautifully built school. There was a sports field close by, and there were planted several trees and flowers around campus. Before the chauffeur had opened the car door for me, I had slammed it closed, and danced towards the gates. I heard Ootori sigh behind me, and soon I heard his voice beside me. "The people here are not used to commoners, Walker-sama, please keep that in mind." I looked at him, and he did the same from the corner of his eye. "Then I think it's time someone teaches them some common sense," I smiled teasingly. To my surprise he seemed to struggle to hold back a laugh, as he was silent for almost a minute. "Especially you," I finished off, causing him to pull his glasses further up. I started to understand that this meant he felt troubled. "Come on, we can't stand out here all morning," I said to break his tense mood, and dragged him by the arm past the gates.

Still the school ground was empty, since it was quite early. I followed the Ootori boy into a building, and after a while he stopped by a staircase. "Why are we here so early?" I asked, and he simply replied that he had some business to take care of, which allowed me to take a look around by meself. I cheered and started to run up the stairs. "But be back here in half an hour!" he shouted after me. Sure, half an hour would be plenty of time to get an overview of the rooms. I hurried through corridors and up and down stairs, but I soon found that all door signs were in Kanji, which I had no idea how to read at this point. This made me slow down a bit, and now I was just wandering further and further.

Suddenly I heard some strange sounds: "Kyyyyyaaaa!" It sounded like a group of girls, and by the sound of it, something was happening, so I speeded up to check it out. When I rounded the corner I saw the noisy people; three girls that seemed to be so busy looking through a key hole. I raised an eyebrow at this strange behaviour, and casually I walked up to them. "Hello, ladies. What's in there?" I said, keeping my words polite and simple, in case they were not so good in English. One of them looked up, and stared wide eyes on me. The two others didn't seem to notice me, but then the first girl poked their backs to inform them. One of them whispered something in Japansese to the third girl, and they twisted and seemed kind of nervous. The first girl giggled a little. "Ano… Are you new here?" the third said, and I nodded, which made all three of them giggle. "See you later then, Senpai!" With that they ran away. Were they blushing? Weird…

But I couldn't help myself now as they were out of sight. Carefully I opened the door, and peeked in. Surprised to find it was nothing there, except for a grand piano, I stepped inside, but then the doors slammed shut behind me. Immediately I turned around to face the intruder and give him a nice punch if necessary. But there wasn't just one. There were two! And they were exact copies of each other, with red hair and just the same eyes. "What do we have here?" they said in unison. "Hikaru, should we?" said the one to the right, and the one to the left replied with a smirk: "I think we should, Kaoru." With those words they threw themselves forward, and tackled me. "Get off me!" I said annoyed, as they stared to tickle me. But obviously they didn't know I wasn't ticklish, so I just sat up and looked at them sheepishly. "Is that now you greet people here in Japan?" I asked, and the boys, who had to be twins, looked at me confused. "Ok, I know you people don't see commoners at a daily basis, but please, it's not THAT weird, right?" I said, believing that they looked strangely at me because I was a commoner and didn't wear a full uniform. They looked at each other, clearly puzzled, but soon they got an evil look on their faces. Without warning one of the twins grabbed my arm, while the other one took a hold on my feet and lifted me up, swaying me from side to side in extreme speed. Suddenly, I was flying. I didn't scream though, because the moment I was about to, I felt strong arms around me, and my head rested against someone's chest, while my rather short hair got ruffled by the wind. Like in slow motion I tilted my head up, only to see the face of a young boy, with dark eyes and short black hair. It was without much expression, though I could sense that he was kind and thoughtful, worrying if I were all right. "Um, hello…" I whispered, taken aback by the sudden meet of a new person. For a moment he looked down on me, and then a deep voice came from his lips. "Hello…"

Gently he put me down, and I turned to thank him for the favour, and then he surprised me once again; man, he was huge! "Arigato," I said and bowed. He nodded once and looked at the twins. "Gomene, we were only having fun!" I looked at them and laughed. "So was I!" All three of us laughed, but were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Amazing, Walker-sama, during the first ten minutes of your time here, you manage to walk straight into my club." I turned towards the door. "Ootori-sama!" I exclaimed and walked over to him. "Are these people your friends?" The boy nodded, and now I also noticed a blond little kid standing beside him, and behind him there appeared another blond guy and one with brown hair and huge eyes.

"Welcome to the host club!"


	3. Host Club?

Puzzled I looked at the young boys in around me. A host club, what was that? My thoughts were distracted by the twins though. "Kyouya, you know the new face?" they said in unison and stared at me. "Oh yeah, KYOUYA, it was!" I exclaimed and laughed. But the boys' strange looks made me stop. "Gomene, Ootori-sama, I had forgotten your first name. But now that I remember it, I will certainly call you that from now on," I smiled and bowed lightly. Kyouya shrugged and explained to his friends. "Everyone, this is Rosemary Walker, a friend of the family. She'll be staying here in Japan for a year, and as you probably hear, she is English." That was the story in short, but he had left out the fact that I was staying at his family's house, and I could understand that he didn't want his friends to know that. Then I walked over to the twins and shook hands with the one who had talked first, and I remembered that his name was Kaoru. "Nice to meet you, Kaoru," I said smilingly, and moved over to his brother. "Sorry, I don't remember you name... something '…aru'?" he let go of your hand quite roughly, and then the two drops of water switched places several times, which made me raise both my eyebrows. When they stopped, they stood exactly in the same pose, and they spoke together: "Which one is Hikaru?" To be honest, I had no idea, they were so alike! Was this some sort of game rich people liked to play? Well, it wouldn't hurt to play along. "That's Hikaru," I said, and they seemed to be relived, yet disappointed. "Wrong," the one I pointed at said. "I'm Kaoru."

Next person I stepped over to (or, rather: he was stepping up to me) was the taller of the two blondes. He clearly wasn't fully Japanese, as his face had a certain European suggestion to it. He took my hand in his and bowed dramatically. "Welcome to Japan, Walker-sama, I am Souh Tamaki, and if you ever need help with school or anything, I'll do my best to help you," he winked and smiled. His Japanese was almost fluent, but I could sense a hint of French to it, and his way of being just made that clear. "Frenchman, eh?" I chuckled and shook his hand until he finally let go of mine. Then I walked over to the brown-haired boy, the one with the big eyes, but as I shook his hand, I froze for a second. Why did they have a girl here too, dressed like a boy? When I stepped to the side to greet the next boy, I was surprised by the fact that he was so much shorter than me, and actually I assumed him to be some of the other's little brother or something. "Ohayo, Walker-chan, Hani desu (I'm Hani)!" he giggled at me, hugging your belly and chest (as that was where he reached me). I was a bit taken aback by this outburst, and just simply patted his head once. He just kept hugging me, and I started to feel uncomfortable. "Um, are you with your big brother today, Hani-chan?" I laughed nervously. Kyouya appeared at my side. "He is 18, the eldest of us, so please call him 'Senpai'." My eyes widened as I looked down at the boy, who was hugging some of my "private parts". "Uwah!" I shouted and pushed him off me, which made me fall to the floor. "Ouch…" I mumbled, rubbing my head. I could hear my glass-bearing classmate sigh (I had gotten quite used to the sound) and then I heard steps, leading away from me. "Class is starting soon, Walker-sama, please follow me and Tamaki." I still felt a bit dizzy, and I stumbled rather than walked towards the door.

"Takashi," a babyish voice sounded, and soon I was lifted up high from the ground, and carried away. I looked up to see the tall boy's face, and I chuckled slightly. "I didn't catch your name," I smiled, and the silent guy replied in his fascinating low voice: "They call me Mori." I looked around me, and found that I had caught up with the two boys, and because I was carried, I was at the same height as them. "Tell me, Kyouya, what is the 'host club'?" The one called Tamaki pushed him aside to cut him off. "The host club, my European friend, is a club that had as its only goal to satisfy young ladies. Handsome men with free time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have free time on their hands…" And then he continued babbling on about "princesses," and "humble wishes" etc. etc.

I chuckled to myself. This guy seemed to be such an idiot, but a very kind and pure one, and as long as he didn't talk too much at the wrong times, I was looking forward to becoming friends with him. "Oh, mother, I got the most tremendous idea! Why don't we take Walker-sama into the club? With his looks and style he can be 'the rebellious type'!" the blonde Frenchman announced, and Kyouya's walk stiffened a little. Had he said what I thought he said? Did he actually think I was a GUY? This boy was dumber than I thought possible! I did have short hair, yes, and I did wear a boy's uniform, and yes, my chest was quite flat, at least when it was covered by a blazer, but I had always thought my face was quite feminine. But then an idea was formed in my head. I looked over at Ootori, and when he looked at me, I winked at him, like telling him that I had an idea. Then I looked at Tamaki. "I would love to join the club, Tamaki, but what do you mean by 'rebellious type'? Do you have like different types for the females?" Tamaki nodded, and he was so happy he only made strange sounds. Kyouya took the word then. "Tamaki here is the prince type, Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil types (and their most important number is 'brotherly love'), Hani-senpai is the lolita type, who is always followed by Mori-senpai, the wild type…" I looked up at Mori, and couldn't help but think that in my eyes he didn't resemble a wild type much. Well, except for his sudden rescues. To me he seemed to be more like the strong and honest type of person, and I kind of liked that about him. He didn't speak much, but yet I felt like you understood him more than the others. "But what about you, Kyouya, and the brown-haired one?" you asked. "I am the cool type, and Haruhi is the simple and natural type."

Mori set me down, we had reached the classroom. "Arigato, Mori-Senpai," I smiled up at him. He nodded once, and I noticed a little smile on his lips. "See you later in the club, Wa-chan!" the lolitaboy said and waved. When we entered the classroom, most of the seats were taken, and Kyouya nodded towards the desk beside his. "Your seat, Walker-sama," he said and I sat down. On my other side there was a girl with long, straight hair, and in front of me, my blonde friend took his seat.

Soon the teacher entered the room, and as a surprise to all the pupils, they were having a test in English, to make me feel welcome.


	4. Slow Boys

The test was no big deal; in fact I was done within half of the time, and not to disturb the others I just sat there, looking around the room. Finally the bell rang, and I could hand my answers to the teacher. "Great to have you here, Walker-sama, I hope you'll have a good time here," he said, smiling brightly at me. "Thank you, Sensei!" I said with a bow and smiled back. Outside I waited for the two hosts to deliver their answers, and some of the girls in my class took the opportunity they had to talk with me. "Nee, Walker-sama, isn't your first name a girl's name in England?" one with black curly hair said, curious. I smiled jokingly at them while I replied, "Hai, but my parents wanted to call me Rosemary no matter what!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. The girls around me giggled, and now I began to get an idea as to why those three girls earlier had been so nervous around me. Did they actually think I was a boy who they found _attractive_? That was kind of awkward, but then it made the whole thing more interesting as well. Then followed a lot of questions seemingly about England, but actually that was just a cover for asking about my family and to find out what I liked. My admirers were starting to get rather tiring, but luckily rescue was on its way. After some princely words from a Frenchman, the girls had melted and dazzled on with their "kyyyaaaa".

Next class was free class, which was to be used to club planning. I had all the same classes as Kyouya, so it was quite relaxing just to follow him around. I opened the door to what I had learnt was the third music room, and made a great entrance by standing in a superman pose, shouting "Tadada!" in that famous theme melody. I didn't get much respond though. Hikaru and Kaoru sat by a table, studying something on their laptop, and I ran up to them and laid both my arms over their shoulders and poked my head between theirs. "Guess who the new club member is," I smiled and noticed that on the screen there was a picture of Haruhi… with a naked back? I could tell it was a male's body that was manipulated. "Ano, why are you manipulating Haruhi's body?" Even before I had finished the sentence, Tamaki had given off a scream and came up to us. "GAH, what are you doing you wicked, perverted people?" With those words he slammed the laptop shut, and if glares could kill, the twins would've died a hundred times. "Didn't I tell you not to take nude pictures of Haruhi?" he sneered. I couldn't help but to smile. "Tamaki, they were just moving her head over to a man's body, it's not that bad! Besides, if people see this, every possible suspicions to the fact that she's not a boy, will be gone," I explained. "Yeah, then every possible… Wait a minute," Kaoru said and looked at me. "She, I mean HE, is a boy!" Hikaru continued. I turned to Kyouya. "Didn't they know?" he seemed a bit surprised. "They knew, but how did you?" "Did you by any chance see her maiden skin that we have not seen yet?" the hysterical blonde guy cried and collapsed to the floor. I only stared at him… "Hm, do you think I should tell them, Kyouya? And even though they know, I can still be in the club, right?" I could imagine those slow boys were having terrible thoughts about how I had found out, since their eyes were filled with fear, shock and despair. Kyouya said that it was up to the president, who was Tamaki. "Do you promise to let me stay in the club if I tell you?" I said to him, and he just nodded as his spirit was about to fly out of him.

"I'm... a... girl," I said slowly, amused by their gloomy faces. For two seconds they were completely silent, but then they understood what I had said, and now everyone's mouths dropped, except those of Kyouya and Hani, who had also arrived together with Mori. That baby had probably noticed when he hugged me. I peeked at the silent giant, and I had to admit that his confused look was kind of adorable. However, what happened next was not something I had expected, or at least I didn't think I'd react the way I did. His eyes met mine, and those dark eyes of his gave me this strange feeling, like a small electric shook. It lasted just for a part of a second, but it still left mea bit… puzzled.

"So… now you know," I said, breaking the silence. Still, the others were just standing there. "Oh, come on, it's not that much of a surprise, is it? Besides, we'll have to discuss my 'type', and then I'll start working as soon as possible!" The tense mood was lighted up by Haruhi, who had been in the library and totally forgotten the time. I walked up to her to share the news. "I'm joining the host club, Haruhi," I said and smiled brightly. "So, you'll have to teach me how to survive these morons." We both giggled, and soon I heard Blondie come to life again, and soon he began to whisper with the twins. It was something about 'Haruhi becoming feminine', and it would seem I played a great role in the plan they were making.


	5. The Fun Type

It was settled then: I was to join the host club of Ouran High School, disguised as a male. After a couple of discussions and arguments we all agreed that my type would be the 'fun' type, the one who made everyone laugh, much because I did stupid things (well closely thought through, of course) that made me embarrassed (I was quite amazed by the fact that the girls didn't see through my act). I had never thought I would have so many designations in a so short amount of time, in fact, I had more than Kyouya. But then again, he enjoyed this club mostly because it gave him quite some merits. In the evening that followed my first day at school, I had asked him for some information on the club, as well as its members. Then he had told me that Haruhi had joined the host club because of an 8 million yen vase, which she broke. At first I thought about helping her repaying her dept, but even though she didn't join by her own free will, she seemed to have such a good time.

I was actually becoming very close to her, and we had been around in town a couple of times as well, shopping for groceries. After that I used to come home to her place where she tried to teach me how to make Japanese food, and I used my creative skills to help her arrange the food on the plate so that it looked even tastier. Haruhi also helped me learning Japanese, which I was really grateful for. Of course Kyouya could've helped me, but he was always busy and I didn't really want to trouble him. Besides, the fact that I stayed at his family's house was still unknown for the other club members.

"Walker-sama, what do you want to do when you grow up?" a rather shy girl sitting on the opposite side of the tea table asked. "Well, I was thinking on becoming king of England… But then I'd have to marry a princess from there," I said as I sat cross-legged on the couch. With a dreaming look I continued: "But I prefer the ones here in Japan…" I suddenly froze and looked around. "Did I say that out loud?" I almost shouted, and the four who were designating me giggled and blushed deeply. "Oh, gomene, I didn't mean to tell you, it was supposed to be my deepest secret, oh no, I wasn't supposed to say that!" I carried on in that desperate tone until Kyouya came over. "Your time is over, ladies. Please have a good day." The girls waved goodbye, and when they were half-way through the door, I got up and called for them. When they turned, I "accidentally" tripped on a banana, and fell. "Have a safe trip home!" I said loudly, as they left laughing and giggling. I thanked the cool type for saving me: today I had set a new personal record in designations.

"Thanks for your hard work, everyone," I smiled at my friends who had just sent the last girls out.

My first week at Ouran was almost over, and my first weekend in Japan was just around the corner. After school and dinner I was to join Fuyumi to a second hand store, where she was going to find something to make a new dress of. Haruhi had helped me locate one, and I had agreed with my older female friend to only have 1500 yen each. I was really looking forward to it.

On Saturday and Sunday I had no idea of what to do. Fuyumi was going away on a trip with her boyfriend, and Kyouya was going to study. Besides, he had done quite much for me already and I couldn't hang around him all the time. One of the twins noticed my weird expression. "What's the matter, Walker-sama?" "Please call me Rosemary or something, we're friends, right?" "All right, Rosemary, what's the matter?" the boy, who had to be Kaoru, repeated. I had noticed that Kaoru seemed to care more about other people than his brother did, he dared to open more up. Hikaru was still a bit stuck in the brothers' world. According to what I had been told and seen with my own eyes, he had gotten better at being around others, but it would take more time for him to break the barrier around himself.

"Rosemary?" I woke up from my thoughts. "Oh, I was just thinking of what to do this weekend," I answered the red-haired boy. He said a simple "Ok" before leaving my side. I walked over to Haruhi and asked her what she was doing this weekend, hoping she was free. Unfortunately she was going to work at her father's friend's place, so I'd have to find something else to do.

The time had come for everyone to get home. Except Kyouya though, he was going to have a quick chat with one of the teachers about something first. "I'm going ahead, please don't take too long," I whispered as I walked past him, out of the school building. The sky was clouded; most likely it would start raining soon, so I hoped the Ootori car had arrived, which it hadn't. Sighing I sat down on the pavement, waiting. "Nee, Rosemary!" I turned around to see Kaoru and Hikaru approaching. "You are free this weekend, right?" I nodded, and raised an eyebrow, curious. "Do you want to come over at our house on Saturday?" My face brightened up, and I replied that I would love to! Kaoru smiled warmly at me, and while Hikaru was rather sceptical. I knew exactly what to suggest. "Then we can figure out lots of jokes for Tamaki, nee?" Hikaru's face got an evil expression, and he totally agreed. "See you on Saturday then!"


	6. So Gentle!

The twins were out of sight, along with Tamaki, Haruhi and Hani. I didn't pay much attention to them, though I did find it strange that Mori wasn't with them. I looked up at the clouds above me as it began to rain. First lightly, like feathers, but it fell heavier by the second. I pulled my jacket off and held it over my head and school bag, trying to prevent the water from ruining my books. Then suddenly it stopped. Well, around me it kept pouring, but not a single drop landed on me. I pulled the jacket off of my head, and when I looked up I saw a dark blue umbrella, which was being held above my head by… "Mori-senpai!" I exclaimed and took a closer look at him. The rain was starting to drench him, but he didn't seem to care. "Senpai, you're getting all wet, the umbrella is big enough for both of us," I said, as I gestured him to sit down beside me. He did as I had suggested, but we had to sit rather close to each other. This made my body jolt a little almost every time he moved, I just couldn't make it stop! "You're shivering," he said, misunderstanding my sudden moves, and I was quite glad that he didn't suspect anything else. With those words he put one arm around me, hugging me tighter to warm me. "Thank you," I almost whispered, not looking at him since it would cause him to see my blushing cheeks.

A strange sound was heard, which caused me to tilt my head towards the boy sitting beside me, and my eyes widened at the sight. A squirrel, on his lap! He saw that I had noticed, and carefully he let the little animal walk onto his hand, and moved it over to me. "Do you want to hold it?" I looked up to Mori's eyes, not sure if I had heard right, my eyes sparkling with excitement. As he had heard my unspoken question, he nodded and handed it over to me. The squirrel carefully stepped over to my hands, and started to sniff and crawl all over me. I giggled at its behaviour, and took out a pack of nuts from my bag and gave to it. Mori smiled down at me, and patted my head. "So gentle," I thought to yourself. Mori was so gentle, and he made me feel so relaxed, like I didn't have to do anything else than sit close to him. Without thinking, I titled my head to collide carefully with his shoulder. He was kind of soft too…

The rain had stopped. Mori got up and closed the umbrella, and I joined him in standing up with the squirrel still sitting on my shoulder. I had never been so close to a so small and wild animal, and it certainly was something I would remember for the rest of my life, this moment. "Thank you so much for lending me your umbrella," I smiled at him. "And for letting me hold this little fellow," I continued and handed the squirrel back to him. He took it and carefully put it down to the ground. At first it just stood there, looking at us, before running away.

The Ootori car pulled up by the gate, and Kyouya had finally finished his important talk. I smiled a goodbye to my rescuer and got into the car. Kyouya followed. "What was it you had to talk with the teacher about?" I asked, only to hear that it was nothing of importance, as always.


	7. At the Hitachiin's Place

The Friday afternoon had passed quickly, and Fuyumi had by the end of the evening gotten herself a brand new dress. Well, the fabric was not new, but the design was, and she said she had to do this more often, she was even considering to buy her own sewing machine! Satisfied with the fact that I had gotten a rich person to start buying and remaking second hand clothes, I went to bed.

Late Saturday morning I woke up by the sound of my cell phone ringing. "Strange," I murmured to myself. "I don't have school today…" Then I noticed it was someone calling me. Slowly you flipped open your phone. "Rosemary speaking," I said with a yawn. "Did you just wake up, Rosemary?" Hikaru's voice said teasingly. "Yeah…" I muttered and rubbed my eyes. "What's up, Hikaru?" I asked. There was a short pause, and then Kaoru's voice came through the phone. His voice was in a way kinder than Hikaru's. "Just wondering when you'll be coming over. You want us to send a car for you?" I smacked my head, I had almost forgotten about my plans with them. I made some strange sounds while getting out of bed and pulling some clothes on. I hadn't thought about this… The twins weren't supposed to know that I was staying at Kyouya's, but I had no idea where they lived... And I didn't want to disturb my classmate today, I had decided for that, since I had been hanging around him so much the last week. "What's your address?" Kaoru continued. "Oh, um… You probably wouldn't find it anyway," I started babbling, but I soon gathered my words again. "Hey, Kaoru, I'll just walk to Kyouya's place, you know where that is, right, and then you can get me there, deal?" "Deal, we'll be there in 40 minutes," Kaoru said happily and hung up.

40 minutes? I hurried to the bathroom, ran downstairs to the kitchen when I was done and made myself some breakfast: some delicious bread I and, mainly, Haruhi had made. When I was done with that, I knocked on my glass-bearing friend's door, but he didn't answer, he was probably still asleep. Not to bother him more, I just wrote a note saying "At the twins' place", and hung it on the door to myroom, and one more to lie on the kitchen table, since I didn't see any other members of the family. 10 minutes left. I hurried out, grabbing my jacket on the way, in case they would be late. Soon I was standing outside the Ootori mansion, looking like I hadn't been inside the walls before. Actually I hadn't thought much about how I had dressed myself, but now I noticed I was wearing a pair of black tight jeans and a pale blue blouse-dress with stripes. Man, I had been looking forward to wearing this, but since I was now a boy at school I couldn't wear it there, so I smiled satisfied.

After about five more minutes, a black Mercedes pulled up by my side. One of the dark windows rolled down, and a man with sunglasses looked at me. "Walker Rosemary?" he asked, and I nodded with a grin. "Hai, that's me!" He went out and opened the door to the passenger side for me. "Arigato," I said and sat in, and immediately I was tackled by two red-haired boys, once again trying to tickle me. I laughed. "Did you forget I'm not ticklish?" The boys looked at each other again, and that's when I took my chance and tickled both twins' bellies. I hit their weak spots at once, causing them to collapse on the car floor laughing their heads of, from time to time screaming something like "Stop" or "Unfair". If it wasn't for the driver who was getting impatient, I would have tickled them for oh so long!

All three of us sat up and looked at one another. none of us said anything, but we were sharing mischievous grins and laughs. After a while I broke the comic silence. "You guys have any ideas of what to do today?" Kaoru was the one to answer. "Well, we thought that since you like to design your own clothes and such… you see, our mom is a famous designer, but right now she's out of inspiration. So we got the idea that maybe you would like to help her?" his voice sounded questioning, and hopeful. I looked at the two of them, unsure if it was just a joke. "But if you don't want to…" "No, I'd love to!" I smiled brightly "That sounds like a lot of fun! And I'm sure I'll learn a lot." Kaoru smiled, and to my surprise Hikaru did so as well, even though he tried to hide it.

The rest of the drive we just chatted about people in school, and we gathered a lot of ideas for what to do with Tamaki on Monday.

20 minutes had passed, and the car pulled up to the Hitachiin mansion. It was about the same size at the Ootori's, but I was still not used to these large houses, so I looked at it in awe. The driver stopped the engine, and opened the door. Somehow I had gotten the seat in between the twins, so Hikaru went out first, and to my surprise he waited by the door and gave me his hand to take. I took it and smiled up at him. Finally he seemed to be accepting me as one of his friends, and I was really happy that he did, because I hated to see any of my friends be sad or closed up. As soon as Kaoru had gotten out as well, we went into the house.


	8. Becoming Inspiration

I followed the boys into the house. I couldn't help but to notice how well the garden was arranged, and how everything was so stylish and in time. The twins lead me through some rooms and down some stairs, before they opened a door where something was written in kanji. "This is mom's working room," Hikaru said and opened the door. The sight that met me was simply overwhelming: it was filled with clothes and fabrics, hats and beautiful jewellery. One of the walls was covered in shelves and drawers, full of make-up and hair products. I stared awestruck over the room, which was huge, and like a zombie I started to walk along the lines of clothing, taking all the sights in. "Hikaru, Kaoru, is that you?" a female voice said from behind the endless rows of items. "Hai, Mother!" they said in unison, before a woman with short, red hair appeared in front of me. I could see where the twins had their looks from, she was so pretty!

Mrs. Hitachiin froze as she was about to hug me, and looked at me like she had seen a ghost. "You," she stuttered, and after a minor pause she exclaimed: "Oh my, those eyes of yours are so beautiful! And your lips are like pink, are you seriously not wearing lip-gloss? Oh gosh, your face has such a foreign feel to it." Without waiting for my response, she began to draw something on a paper attached to a board, taking a look at me from time to time. "What's she doing?" I whispered to your friends. "Drawing," Hikaru said and shrugged his shoulders. "It looks like our plan worked: She's got so much inspiration right now, her face is glowing," Kaoru explained and put an arm around my shoulders. "Thank you," he whispered. I looked up at him, and saw happiness in his eyes. He really loved his mother, didn't he?

Hikaru woke me from your deep thoughts by suggesting a game he called the Who-can-do-Rosemary's-hair-best-game! I looked at him sceptically, but deep inside I thought it sounded like a really nice idea. I had never really had a cool haircut, it had always been done by my mom, and it just ended up in a boring, kind of a short cut bob-thing, down to my ears, though in different lengths, so it could easily be mistaken for a boy's hairdo. I looked at Hikaru with a suspicious look. "How is this game?" The brothers looked at each other with that mischievous look again, and dragged me with them to a new room with mirrors and scissors, hair products and more that I didn't know. In unison they asked me to sit down in the chair in front of one of the mirrors, and I could feel Hikaru point at the place where my hair parted naturally, to the side. "I'll take this side of the parting, and since it's the smallest area, I get to do her fringe." "You got it!" Kaoru said exited. "Just remember: don't ruin my alias as a boy, ok?" They both nodded, and I saw them part my hair in different ways, and I could hear scissors cut through my brown hair.

I was truly amazed by the twins' skills. Even though they had been cutting it in two different styles it looked so awesome! My fringe was the style they called "scene" back home, covering half of my right eye. My left side was cut so that one could still see how straight my hair was, but it was done in layers: the outer layer short, while the inner layer was down to my ear, as usual. "Well done, Hikaru!" Then I turned my head to see Kaoru's side and my eyes widened. It was the same across the whole side, and I actually found it great looking: my hair was really short, so short that the little remaining stood right out. I simply loved the contrast between the two hairdos, and I was so glad that I couldn't help it. Swiftly I dragged one by one into a huge hug. "Thanks a lot!" I squealed. As I looked at the two brothers I noticed something: Kaoru had gotten a slight blush on his face. I thought about it for a moment and chuckled. He probably hadn't been hugged by a girl like that before, since he and his brother had been so closed up. I really hoped they would open up more, and I was looking forward to a year at school with them.


	9. Poor Genius

Saturday was over way too soon. Even though I had been taken all over the huge house by the twins and we had been playing lots of games, as well as the fact that they had styled me up, I still felt there was so much more to do: walk in the garden, try out the indoor pool, and I wished I could've talked more to Mrs. Hitachiin and ask her about some things about designing. Next time I came over to their place, I would certainly put on a homemade outfit.

"Thanks so much for having me over, it was really fun!" I smiled at the two boys. "Thanks for coming over, you've really helped our mother out a lot," Kaoru said. "Yeah, and I never thought that Rosemary would be so fun to be around with!" Hikaru admitted with a big grin on his lips. "I'm glad to hear that, Hikaru." I turned to walk out the door, but Hikaru stopped me. "Nee… Rosemary?" "Hai?" "Ano… Are you just guessing that I'm Hikaru?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow in wonder. "No. Why?" The boy just shook his head as in "nothing", but when I met his eyes again, a smile spread across both brothers' faces. "Arigato," Kaoru whispered.

I stepped into the car prepared for me, and waved until they disappeared behind me, and in 20 minutes I was outside the Ootori residence once again. I thanked the driver, and began to walk down the street until he had left, then I turned and went back to my home for the year. "I'm home!" I said loudly as I entered through the door, took my shoes off, and put my house slippers on. I was starting to get used to this schedule the Japanese rich people went through when they entered a house. I peeked into one of the dining rooms, but no one was there. That was the thing I disliked with such a big house: one could never know where people were. So I took the stairs up to the second floor and knocked on the door to Kyouya's room. "Come in," his voice said. I chuckled and opened the door. "I'm home!" I shouted. He didn't seem to care though, so I went over to him where he sat by his desk reading, and leaned my arms on his back so I could peek over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" "Studying," he muttered and looked at me. "How come you don't do, but still you're so smart?" he asked me, and I thought I heard sincere wondering in his voice, and perhaps a hint of admiration (very well hid, of course). I smiled warmly at him. "I think it is because I like to know new things… And I manage to draw lines and parallels to the subject." I paused and looked at his thinking face. It was strange, but even though I had just known him for a week, I still felt kind of close to him, like he was a brother, or maybe a cousin, and it was a bit sad for me to see this boy so obsessed with school and money. "And most of all: I have lots of fun besides studying," I finished off. Kyouya pulled his glasses further up his nose., and I pretended not to notice and made a big yawn. "See you tomorrow, nee?" He just nodded, and added a surprising line: "Interesting hairdo." "Don't stay up too long!" I laughed and shut the door and went to bed. What a day it had been!


	10. British Against French

The rest of the weekend passed quickly, and now I was getting dressed for school again. I smiled at myself in the mirror, loving my new hair. A pair of ripped jeans found their way to my legs, and I decided to go without a tie today. After the usual morning schedule and the ride, I ran into the third music room. "I'm home!" I shouted jokingly and danced over to where Haruhi and the twins were. "Hi, Rosemary," the female host greeted me, "You look nice today, when did you get a haircut?" I explained what had happened on Saturday, and the two of us laughed and joked until the last ones came. Mori and Hani were always the last ones to come, if Haruhi didn't get caught up in the library that is.

My eyes met the ones of the giant, and in a strange way I felt that my heart jumped in joy as I gave him a sweet smile. Although I didn't notice it myself, thinking about how he had helped me last time made me smile widely, and at first I didn't hear Kaoru call my name. "Rosemary?" he said while poking my shoulder. "Huh, what?" I said looking around confused. Hikaru laughed. "Why were you smiling like that?" he said, looking at me suspiciously. I explained that I was just thinking about someone I knew, and that was all that was needed to make the little devil types interested. They kept going on and on, with this huge need of knowing who it was. But I did my best in persuading them that it was not important, until Hikaru blurted out with a "Was it your crush, perhaps?" Everyone went silent as I stared at him. Luckily I was in defence-mode (meaning I only said and did smart things, not thinking much about what I really meant, as long as I won the discussion) and laughed lightly: "As if I have one." I chuckled and shook your head. "It was just someone I know, honest!" I sighed.

The discussion ended with that, as Kyouya called everyone to take a look at today's costumes. The twins and Tamaki raced for the dressing room, while I, Haruhi, Hani and Mori walked normally. "I wonder what today's theme is, nee, Takashi?" "Hai," he replied, and the little boy kept babbling on about what he thought it could be. When we entered the room, we saw eight piles of clothing lined up, and one of them had a note with my name on. Excited I took one by one piece up for a closer look, and my jaw dropped to the ground. An amazing copy of a British uniform from the 17th century had been made for me, and it was perfectly made, to every little detail.

"Get out!" I commanded and hushed the boys out so that I and Haruhi could change peacefully. She had got a uniform as well, but hers was like the French one. "Looks like we will be enemies today my friend," I said jokingly, and soon both of us stepped out in our brand new uniforms, and let the males try on their outfits. After a while they came out in their great looking costumes, and I squealed in delight, and thanked the smart guy for fixing them.

The time was in for the customers to arrive, and we lined up in front of the door, ready to welcome them. It didn't take long until the first group of girls popped their heads in and let out several kyaaaas. "Welcome!" all of us smiled, and I lead the girls who were designating me over to my table, and I began to play the fun type as usual.

At one point Tamaki, who had his table next to mine, made a gesture towards my customers with a comment like so: "Out of all these girls there are none like you, my fair princess." And the girls he was entertaining blushed and giggled. As in rage I stood up dramatically, took one of my gloves up and smacked the French (yes, he had their uniform, just like Haruhi) prince's cheek (the impact was very gentle). Everyone stared at me in shock. "How dare you insult such beautiful and fair maidens, you fool!" I demanded and handed him a sword, not a real one of course, but very like one. "As the British gentleman I am, I cannot let this insulting speak of a French pass. Stand up and duel me." Tamaki seemed quite puzzled, but took the sword. Every girls' eye was no the two of us. Some of them screamed something to make me stop, while others almost fainted by excitement and began to cheer.

I began to move forward, and my combatant defended himself, and stroke back. In reality it was very slow and careful moves, but because of me moving my arms and feet dramatically, it looked much more thrilling. The duelling had been going on for about a minute when I made a nice move, making Tamaki's sword fly out of his hand. Gasps were heard from all over the room. "You lost," I said arrogantly, and while his customers checked up on him, I walked over to mine. Let us not forget that I was the fun type, so therefore I tripped over a banana, right in front of your table. "Embarrassed" I looked at the girls sitting there. "Gomene, ladies, I hoped I could impress you just this once without loosing my balance…" I whispered. "But as long as I can see your smiles, I'm happy!" that was the final line, and all of them giggled. From there on the club went on with its normal routines.


	11. The New Kendo Talent

The last designations were done, and all of us hosts were just putting the teacups and cakes away (except for Hani, who ate the ones he found), still in our costumes. "Rose-chan!" his high-pitched voice said. "For how long have you been doing fencing?" I looked down at him. "Uh, I haven't done it before, it was just for the show," I laughed and patted his head. "But you were so cool!" "Probably the uniform," I smiled and nodded towards his and Mori's outfits that were the same as mine, before heading to a table with some cups. "You have talent." I stopped and turned around, surprised by Mori's words. He looked over at me. "Why don't you join the kendo club?" his deep voice asked gently. I blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to say. "Well, I don't know the rules or anything," I started, but were interrupted by his best friend: "Takashi can teach you!" I stared at the two of them, thinking. The more I thought about it, the more tempting it was to say yes. I hadn't really gotten to choose a second club to join, and it wouldn't hurt to do some sports. Besides, it would be interesting to learn something really Japanese. "I guess I could try," I grinned and walked away.

When dinner was over I went up to my room and looked at kendo matches on YouTube. I didn't quite get what the meaning was, but I had a faint idea. Then I looked through the web to find the rules. Soon I had learned the basic theory, and I was looking forward to trying it out.

Outside the sky was clear, and small stars appeared on the dark background. I was glad I lived in the outskirts of town where the city lights didn't disturb my stargazing, and I sat down in a chair next to the window with a warm blanket around me. Then I began to think about what that mischievous twin had said earlier. "Was it your crush, perhaps?" I stared at the night sky, smiling to mysleg. That would be quite silly, having a crush on one of the most popular guys in school. Though I kind of admired him: he was popular and all, but still he didn't treat others in a bad way. Even though he was really busy with kendo and karate (Kyouya had informed you about that) he still stood up for his friends and protected those who needed it. Soon my eyelids began to close, and I barely got into bed before they slammed together.

I slept really well, and when I got to school one hour earlier than usual, the two seniors got my attention at once. "Rosie, come over here!" the childish one shouted and waved at me. I walked, almost danced, over to them and they could tell me that they had gotten me into the club, and I could start at once. I smiled widely at this news, and followed them into a room. "We'll show you the suits," Hani said and dragged me by a sleeve over to a locker in the room, and opened it. There was a pile of dark clothing, and the lolita type took out one of the items. "This is the _do_, it protects your stomach," he said cheerfully and handed what reminded me of armour to Mori, who held it up for me to see. "And this is _tare_. It protects your under-belt area." I was shown a belt with five leather quadrangles while Hani continued "_Kote_, for your hands." I chuckled as it looked like boxing gloves. "And here, the _men_, the helmet," he smiled brightly. Then followed the final clothing: a hakama (wide trousers) and a jacket, both dark blue.

Then Hani led me through another door and handed me the jacket and the hakama. "Get into this, and we'll help you with the rest." I did as I was told, and changed my clothes. It felt a bit strange, and when I saw myself in one of the mirrors I had to laugh. The clothes were so baggy! I went in to see your friends, and they explained how to put everything on. It was far from easy, so Mori had to help me quite a lot. "The tare is too big!" I laughed and Mori had to adjust it. "Like that?" "Thanks," I smiled as he put it on you carefully. "There." Hani gave me a bamboo sword, Shinai, and led me to one of the training rooms. I blushed lightly as you saw two boys undressing. "Gosh, I didn't think about that," I mumbled, and Mori, who noticed my words, went up to my side and covered them for me. I looked up at him and mouthed a "thank you" and sighed with relief.

The training room was empty, except from one boy who seemed to practise by himself. When he saw the three of us coming he stopped, took off his helmet, and bowed deeply. "Ohayo Morinozuka-senpai, Haninozuka-senpai!" the boy spoke loudly and looked at me. "Ah, you must be Walker Rosemary," he smiled kindly and bowed to me. I nodded and bowed back while he continued: "I am Hiroyuki Yasashiku from class 2B, and along with these senpais here, I'll teach you how to do kendo!" His eyes sparkled with excitement, and I liked this guy at once: he was so cheerful and seemed really caring. "I'm looking forward to it," I smiled back at him.

Mori and Hani went back to change while Yasashiku gave me some quick instructions on what the sport was all about and how to gain points (hit the head, both hands, or stomach with the shinai). Soon I was ready to try it out. Yasashiku went gently on me first, but he discovered that it wasn't necessary. The first rounds were like a piece of cake since he went easy on me, and when he started to do it properly I impressed all of my friends by taking almost half of the points. 20 minutes passed, and more people had gathered around me and my combatant, and after some rounds there was even another boy who wanted to fight against me. He was kind of big, and I didn't like that look on his face, it looked like he was ready to seriously hurt someone. I gulped quietly and focused on the match, but he was far from as great in kendo as I had thought, and I soon took the lead. The guy in front of me looked at me like his eyes were rolling out. Bad temper? Since the last thing I wanted was an enemy I did my best in playing weak. Like that he won in the end, and some of his mates, who seemed to be the same kind of type as him, hit him on the back and I heard him say some unknown words in Japanese, it did not sound nice.

Training time was over now, and I, Mori, Hani and Yasashiku headed for the training room. "What happened back there?" my newest friend asked, shaking his head. "Why on earth did you let him beat you, he just a big bully!" "I'm not here for trouble." "But Walker-sama…" "It's Rosemary for you," I cut him off. "Anyway, I prefer not to rush anything, and I'm not so keen on having a guy like that after me." Luckily I could escape quickly into the side room to change. From the other side I could hear him ask the others why I went in there, and Hani said that it was how they did it in Great Britain. When I was done changing I sneaked out and headed to first class, quite satisfied with what I'd learned.


	12. Complicated

The next days passed as usual with kendo training, host club activities and some tests which caused me to be known as the "fun and smart guy" and some even called me "Ootori's enemy". I couldn't help but laugh at those silly titles, but I let them believe what they wanted to believe while I kept doing what I did. At kendo the teachers couldn't stop being amazed by my 'talent' as Mori had called it, and they really appreciated that Mori and Yasashiku had agreed to take care of me and train me, because I couldn't have any better teachers.

Now I and the Hitachiin-brothers were walking to the music room after classes. Haruhi had been with us, but she had to find some books in the library first, so she would probably be a bit late. The four of us hung together a lot in the breaks, and I enjoyed Haruhi's company among all those males (it could be rather tiring to live as a boy, and it was nice to have someone to talk to about girl-things). Anyways, Hikaru and Kaoru were unusually silent today; they had only said around ten words which made me worry about them. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what's wrong?" I asked and stopped walking. The two others stopped as well, but none of them looked at me. "Come on, it's a pain seeing you two like that," I said calmly. "Tell me what's bothering you and I'll do my best to make it good. We're friends, right?" "Why do you hang out with other people then?" Hikaru said harshly after some more silence. I was a bit shocked by his words, and wrinkled an eyebrow. Then I understood, at least I thought I did, and went up to pat their shoulders. I thought about what I had been told about these two who had been in their own world for so long, and since I now was starting to get more friends at kendo and in class, maybe they thought that I didn't care for them anymore, and this made mw really sad. "Please, try to trust others a bit more. It really hurts to see you like this," I whispered and looked at them. Kaoru was the first one to meet my eyes, and he nodded and smiled a little. Hikaru still didn't react, he probably needed more time.

We all entered the club room where my two classmates were sitting, organizing the day. "Rosemary," Tamaki said and waved us over to them. It was nothing of importance, and soon the girls arrived and made us busy. The time at the host club passed strangely fast, and before I knew it, I was on my way out of the door. "See you guys later!" I shouted to those remaining, and walked out of the building.

A cool breeze hit me as I walked over the park-like area outside. I pulled the jacket closer around me as I walked towards the gate. "What do we have here?" I heard a rather cruel voice behind me say in bad English, and turning around I met a familiar face along with a couple of others: it was that creepy guy from my first day at kendo training. "Hey Walker, I want to have a chat with you," he snickered and shared looks with his group of hooligans. "What about?" I said with a poker face that hid my alarmed thoughts. The boys, five in all, began to move in a half circle around me, forcing me up against a wall while the 'leader' continued. "You relax about kendo, nee, or else you might not be able to call yourself a walker anymore." Quickly two of the others grabbed my arms and held me steady, while he got ready to punch me. Okay, now was not the time for showing self-control, I know that, but I had to calm down for a little while. I took a deep breath making all my muscles relax, so that theri grip on me would loosen up, and then, as the leader was about to strike, I pulled myself out of the boys' grasps and spun around, ducked and jumped at them so that I could break through their wall. I was relieved that it actually worked, but I guessed I did manage to surprise them as I planned, but that was a trick to use only once at the same time.

I jumped a couple of metres and spun around so I could face them. Running was my weakness, so if I should have any chance of getting away I would have to out-smart them, somehow. They crouched down, like a bunch of cats ready for kill (though far less elegant), and I planted my feet steadily on the ground, realising I would not get away without a couple of bruises.

Then something happened that I hadn't seen coming at all. Two red heads came like rockets and pushed two of the guys over. Then a cannonball with a pink bunny attached to it, smacked two of the other mob members down. The last one fell to the ground by himself, covering his head. He shouted something in Japanese, and it sounded quite like begging.

"Leave our friend alone," the Frenchman said. I had never heard him with such a serious tone before. "Please leave before your comrades will need to go to the infirmary." He nodded over to where Hani was sitting on his throne, consisting of two of the boys, while Hikaru and Kaoru were quite… violent to put it simple, and Kyouya had a hard time getting the two of them to quit it. "It's over now," Mori said. Without me having realized it, he was kneeling down in front of me, wiping away some blood which was running down from my forehead. He didn't seem to care that I still had my hands like I was doing karate. With worried, comforting eyes he looked at me and gently cleaned the wound. It wasn't deep, I didn't even feel it, but it was enough to make it look quite bad. "It's minor," I said, when I had gathered my thoughts, smiling a little.

Finally the three fighting hosts had been taken care of, and the bullies had gotten themselves up, with each others' help. But the look in that mad guy's eyes gave me a feeling that he wouldn't let me and my friends have victory, no matter what.


	13. Second Vice President

I woke up by myself and went downstairs. Everything was quiet, and at first I didn't know why, but then I remembered that today, and until Sunday morning (it was Friday morning), I was going to be all alone in the Ootori mansion. I grinned to myself while eating breakfast, as I imagined how fun it would be to have such a huge house all by myself. Of course there would be some maids and servants around from time to time, but if I wanted to be all alone I could just ask them to go out and take a break. Even though I was alone, I still had to go to school. It was quite weird to take the car without Kyouya, but I survived somehow.

Tamaki was the first one to meet me when I got to school. "Where's Kyouya?" he asked, and I told him that he was away with his people, family business, and would be back on Sunday. "We'll manage to take care of the club for one day without mommy, don't you think?" I joked at him, and he nodded. "Though daddy will miss him… You must take responsibility as Mommy's sister!" We both laughed really hard. Since I was the same age as 'mommy' and 'daddy', I had become the 'aunt' of the family, and as I was the one with the best eyes for business, except the cool type, I was unofficially the second vice president.

In the first break I met up with my younger friends, and it seemed Hikaru's mood had lightened up a bit since that day. I was happy about that. "Hey Rosemary, mom just finished her project, the one she started when she saw you," Kaoru smiled. "Really?" I exclaimed excited. The twins nodded, and pulled out some copies of their mom's drawings. My eyes went wide, as I looked through them, completely speechless. Hikaru looked a bit disappointed as he asked: "Don't you like it?" "Are you kidding me? This is amazing!" I almost screamed in joy, and smiled. Haruhi, who had looked through them as well, agreed. "Though some of them seem a bit unpractical," she added. "You always think about what is more useful, don't you?" I chuckled. The rest of the day we just talked and fooled people together, when we didn't separate for class, that is.

"Isn't Kyouya-sama coming today?" The group of girls seemed saddened, but I had predicted it and had a plan. "No, I'm afraid not, but since he is not present today, we have prepared a little treat for you," I smiled kindly and made a gesture towards a large bowl in glass, with several pieces of paper beside it. "This is a little game for you: all you have to do is to write your names once per sheet, as many as you want. At the end of the club time, our king will pick one of them, and the lucky lady whose name is written on the chosen piece of paper will get the chance to spend an afternoon with whatever host (or hosts) she wishes." Everyone was silent for a second before the third music room was filled with one sound: KYYYAAAAA! What a reaction… I asked the customers to nicely go to the host they were designating, and then take turns in going up to the bowl and write a name. Those who preferred the cool type were approved to go first, and then the others followed.

The time passed swiftly with this kind of entertainment, and soon the big moment had arrived. My fellow hosts had agreed to it before club started, and the blonde European was soon on his feet to draw the winner. I didn't catch her name, but after some sighs and cries from the crowd of females, a shy girl stepped forward. "That would be me," she said carefully. Never had Tamaki's gentle personality been more acceptable, as he took her hand and spoke to her kindly. "Who is your host or hosts of wish?" "I…" then her voice faded so that only the prince type could hear her. He nodded his head like he had understood her wish, and straightened himself up. "Have a safe trip home, ladies; we are all looking forward to seeing you all on Monday." Then he bowed and left any wondering minds just an unknowing as before.


	14. Knight in Shining Armour

It was 11 o'clock, Sunday morning, and the Ootori-family arrived in one of their cars. With a smile plastered on my face I stood in front of the door to greet them, wearing a casual lime green dress and a thin cardigan. "Welcome back," I said cheerfully. Kyouya and his father were quite serious as always, but Fuyumi seemed very happy to see me again. Then another car pulled up by the mansion, and out stepped two young men, and I assumed they were the elder brothers. I hadn't seen them before, just at pictures, but I knew they had been on a business trip and usually lived in the mansion. "Good morning!" I said and bowed when they came up to the door. They were polite and bowed back but, ouch, they were so cold and dead serious!

I followed my classmate up to his room, wondering how he would take the news about the game you held at the host club. After everyone had left, Tamaki had told you that the girl wanted to spend that special afternoon with all three hosts in class 2A. "Kyouya-sama…?" I said in an innocent tone, which I knew would make him suspicious. "When you were gone on Friday, you know auntie had to take care of family business, right?" He slowly moved his gaze to my silly face. "And since we didn't want to let your customers down, we played a game…" the doorbell rang and cut me off. Since I was quite in the mood for teasing your friend, I ran down to see who it was, knowing Kyouya was probably pulling the glasses further up his nose by now.

As I came down to the first floor a maid was about to open the door. "I'll take that," I chuckled and opened the door with a lot of energy. "Welcome!" I smiled, but when I saw who it was I froze. "Rosemary?" the Hitachiin brothers, and the rest of the host club, said in unison. "Ano, what are you doing here?" I asked, a bit bewildered, and they explained that they wanted to welcome Kyouya home. "What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. "I'm good friends with both Kyouya and Fuyumi, so I just wanted to meet them again," I said smoothly, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It seemed they believed me, until the daughter of the family came up behind me. "Rosemary, I bought some clothes that could need some refreshing," she beamed and told about how the people they had met on the trip loved her redesigned dress. I was really pleased to hear that, but I wished she hadn't talked more, which she unfortunately did. "I brought them to your room, so when you're free we can do something about them!" With that she nodded politely to my friends and left.

When I looked at the boys and girl standing outside, I felt kind of rotten for keeping it a secret that I lived with the Ootori family. "I'm sorry for not telling you," I said. The silence following was awkward, but then, to everyone's surprise, Mori broke the ice. "You probably had a good reason," he smiled at me, and I felt this jolt of energy through my body as I felt my mood lighten up by the giant's kind gaze. "Please come in, I'll get Kyouya," I said as cheerful as normal, and the tense mood was gone.

Everyone sat in one of the living rooms when I brought in the wanted one. Everyone welcomed him home, and began to chat about how the day without him had been, and told him about the game we had been playing and how much extra merits we got from it. My smart, business-loving friend seemed to like the fact that I had managed to do something like that (he didn't say so, but I read his expression). "And you'll never guess who the girl wanted to spend time with!" Hani squealed. "Probably not." "Tamaki and Rosemary… And you!" I noticed that Kyouya solidified for a second, before turning to me while pushing his glasses. "How come I didn't know I was involved with this?" his cold and scary voice said. It made the others shiver in fright, but I didn't, I just gave him a smirk. "It will be a good experience, Kyouya, trust me."

All of us decided to go outside for a walk in a park nearby since the weather was really nice, no wind or rain, just some autumn clouds far up in the sky. When we got there we all decided to play some commoner games, and among them were 'hide and seek'. Haruhi sighed and didn't get why it was so fun, but I just laughed and told her to enjoy it. Before she could answer she was dragged away by the Prince. I chuckled to myself. He wasn't aware of it yet, but I had beliefs that he had strong feelings for the female host. Kyouya was counting over by a tree, and I ran to the other side of the park and leaped behind some bushes.

Once settled I felt warm breath behind me, and I jumped up in shock and looked behind me, only to see Mori's face, looking like he tried to hold back a laugh. I held a small giggle back and reseated myself seat so I sat beside him. "Sorry, I had no idea you were here" I whispered, and he looked down on me. "I don't mind."

For a while the two of us just sat there, listening to Kyouya's voice: he was at 50 now. "Hey, Mori-senpai, thanks for helping me out back then," I said, still in a whisper. "And for all other times you've saved me. You're almost like a knight in shining armour," I joked and looked through the leaves, seeing if anyone were coming. "You don't have to call me senpai," his strong voice mumbled. His eyes were in the opposite direction of me when I looked at him, but I thought I could see his cheeks getting a brighter colour. It was impossible for me not to smile shyly to myself. I heard someone shout "100!" and the game was on.


	15. Kyouya's Admirer

I had put on some casual clothes for the afternoon: a shirt and a large sweater (to hide my female parts), and a pair of loose trousers. On top I wore a fedora hat I had found in a second hand shop. When I was done in the bathroom I knocked on Kyouya's door and opened it. "Ready for meeting our fan?" I chuckled at him. He just pulled at his glasses as an answer while pulling his socks on. I looked at him kindly. "Hey, its great business, do you have any idea of how much we got in by that lottery?" I said and sat down on the floor. "Yes, I do have an idea," he replied and waved with a paper full of numbers, and suddenly it was like his cold appearance vanished, only for a couple of seconds though, but in that little amount of time I felt he had shown some of his hidden self to me. "You are quite interesting, Rosemary, and in fact you're a lot smarter than you look." I laughed at this comment and hit him friendly. Then we drove and picked up Tamaki on the way. The Suoh mansion was quite impressive!

We had arranged to meet the girl, whose name was Korase Yori, at a little café in town, since Tamaki had insisted on going somewhere for commoners (exotic), and considering club economy, that was perfect. We pulled up to a place where people sat outside having ice creams, and by one of the tables our 'date' was sitting. "Korase-sama!" I exclaimed and went over to the table and sat down. "Have you been waiting long?" She shook her head nervously. The Frenchman sat across from the girl and smiled at her. "I hope the drive to here was not troublesome?" Tamaki's methods used to work on the girls in club, but sometimes he was way too soft, which made me giggle to myself. The cool type was smiling politely, and for almost half an hour we just sat there and chatted about everything and nothing. Then the four of us walked down the streets, looking at different shops. Outside one of them the blonde had to go in to look at something and dragged Kyouya with him. I sighed, laughing at his childish behaviour. "Ano, Walker-sama," Yori said carefully when the two of them were out of sight, and I looked at her kindly. "Hai?" "Well, I must confess something…" She paused, and I studied her facial expression, wondering what it was she wanted to say. "I think I'm in love with Kyouya-senpai." To be honest, I was a bit surprised, but then I put the pieces together: she was too shy to go on a date with only Kyouya, so therefore she asked to have all the second-years, that wouldn't be so awkward.

"I see," I said. "You want me to arrange something for you?" I questioned and I could see hope rise in the girl's eyes. When the two boys got out again (one certain idiot holding a shopping bag) I suggested to go to a park nearby. They all nodded and soon we were there, and went over to a group of benches. We had just sat down when I suddenly got the great idea of getting something to eat and dragged Tamaki with me. "I'm going to need your help!" I squealed eagerly. He followed a bit confused, and when we were out of sight I slowed down the pace. Frankly Tamaki said that he didn't know what was going on, and I explained to him, and he seemed to get the idea. I put my finger to my lips in a childish way "So we stay here." We both chuckled and sat down on a bench. "What did you buy, by the way?" I said sloppily and looked at his bag. He got all weird then, and shrugged. This really made me wonder, and I stared at him sheepishly. Finally he opened his mouth and whined silently: "For Haruhi…"

At first I just looked at him, but then his words reached me completely and I leaned back. "You really like her, don't you?" He looked at me dumbly. "Of course, she's my daughter!" Out of the shopping bag he pulled a necklace with something written in kanji. I asked him what it meant, and he told me it meant 'sweet'. With a warm smile I glanced over at him. It would seem he needed more time to realise the fact that it was not a father's love he felt for Haruhi, but the love of a young man who had his heart captured by a young girl. The two of us sat there in silence for a while, but when about fifteen minutes were over I thought Yori had gotten to be with Kyouya alone long enough, if they were away for too long he might get suspicious, and the girl nervous. "Let's go see how they're doing," I suggested, and Tamaki agreed.

When we got to the bench I did some smooth acting. "This place is hopeless!" I exclaimed and sat down on the ground. "We looked through the whole area, but did we find any snacks? No." Tamaki joined me in the acting and spoke about how he so wanted to have commoner's candy, and how his heart was crying right now. Kyouya just pulled his glassed and continued to be polite with the guest. Soon came the time for everyone to go home, and with the Ootori car we gave Yori a lift home, as well as Tamaki.

I and Kyouya had gotten back to their mansion, and I was just about to open the door as Kyouya coughed and said my name. I turned my head and asked "What?" He looked at me like he was trying to be serious to a little brother or sister but couldn't. "There was a stand right behind us that were selling peanuts and ice cream. Isn't that what commoners eat as snacks?" he said, snickering with a raised eyebrow. Whoops, so he HAD noticed it. "You're not so easy to fool around with as you look, Kyouya," I chuckled and opened the door. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It was... Interesting. Thank you."


	16. Feelings

The following evening, I sat in my room doing homework. It had started to rain outside and so I took a break, admiring the raindrops hitting the window lightly. I began to think about Haruhi and Tamaki. He really loved her, even though he was not aware of it, I could see that, but I wasn't sure about how Haruhi was feeling. Just like me, she didn't burst out with her secrets or inner emotions. Maybe that was why the two of us got along so well? We were both happy and smiling most of the time, getting annoyed only by some of the boys' lack of common sense. And none of us were really interested in having a boyfriend yet, so it was no problem for us to have an alias as a boy.

I chuckled a little as I thought about how it would be like if the 'Prince type' and the 'Natural type' of the host club got together as a couple. That would cause a lot of talking, gossiping, and of course many disappointed girls.

Soon I went back to my studies, because tomorrow it was a kendo tournament after school, so it was best to finish it today rather than sitting up late after the kendo. The kendo teacher said that I should just watch this time, to get a feel of the atmosphere and how the system worked, but I had to come watch my fellow students, which I was really looking forward to. I had seen them all at training, but this time they were combating against another school, so I was thrilled to see how my friends would do, especially Mori, who was Ouran's greatest pride in the sport. Yasashiku was also quite good, and I hoped, and believed, they both would do well.

The day had come, and after the host club had finished off I walked over to the part of the school where the sports hall was. My friend from 2B was already there, preparing himself for battle. "Yasa-kun!" I said cheerfully and went over to him. "When does it start?" I asked. He laughed at my eagerness as always and answered. "In about fifteen minutes. I'll be in fight number eight." "I'll cheer for you for sure!" I exclaimed and the two of us joked around for a while, until he had to go warm up to his round.

I decided to find a place to sit. There were actually many people coming to watch, but I found a free seat on the second row. The view was nice, and when I saw Mori I waved at him, making him understand I cheered for him, though he probably knew that already. I was close enough to see that he smiled, before continuing the warming up. Someone walked past me and I heard a grim voice whisper to me. "You really annoy me, you stinking brat. But he won't be able to protect you all the time, you know," the boy (Yasashiku had told you his name was Yamada Teruki) said. Although I felt alarmed like last time, you managed to keep a cool face. "I do not have any need of your wrath, Yamada-sama," I said calmly, not looking at him, though I could sense his mad glare. Hastily he walked away with his mob after him, mumbling something I didn't understand. I let out a heavy sigh. I didn't get why it was such a big deal that you were better than him at kendo, since only the two of us, and my two trainers, knew that I let him win that time when he challenged me. The first fight had begun, but all I could think about was what Yamada Teruki had said. What did he mean by "He won't be able to protect you all the time?" Whatever he meant, I didn't like the sound of it.


	17. Bad Guys, Bad Aiming

Seven matches were over, and I snapped out of my daze when I heard my friend and trainer's name being shouted. This made my mood lighten up and while the two boys down there were getting ready to combat, I cheered wildly. Of course, I lowered my sound level when they began, not wanting to distract Yasashiku. He soon got the lead, and every time he got a point I supported him by shouting his name, and the name of your school out loud.

When his round was over I got up and walked down to him and all my other comrades in the kendo club. "Great work!" I smiled at him and held his helmet for him while he was given a drink. Now I saw that Ouran had lost all the seven first fights before Yasashiku, and next one out was one I didn't know the name of, but he seemed to be very nervous. I heard some members of the club whisper something about how bad he was, and that he would never stand a chance against the other school's fighters. By what they said, his name was Ichirou, and just before he was about to step out I held him back a little. "Do your best, Ichirou, I believe you can do it!" I smiled warmly at him, and his face brightened up. To everyone's disbelief, he won. When he got back he thanked me, before some of the others came up to him and paid a tribute to him. Mori stepped up to my side and patted my head gently, and I looked up a bit startled, suddenly afraid that it might be Yamada Teruki, but when I saw it was just my friend, I laughed lightly as I shook my head a little, and kept supporting my companions. Everyone did well, except for a certain bully and his mob.

The time had come for the last fight. Mori, who was the number one in your club, was to meet the other school's kendo master. The audience was buzzing as people watched the two giants getting ready. Mori's opponent was almost the same height as him, but he seemed to be a bit less muscular. "Good luck," I grinned as I stood beside him. He smiled and took a step forward. That was when it all happened so fast: I heard some upset shouts, felt myself being pushed down on the floor, and then I heard a strange sound like someone getting hit by something hard.

The blur disappeared swiftly and I looked around. I found myself lying on the ground with Mori half covering me. Carefully I sat up without trouble, but with my friend it was different. "Someone, get some ice!" the teacher shouted and came over. By Mori's feet there were several cricket bats and they seemed to have hit his feet and back. "Mori!" I exclaimed and crawled up to him, checking his condition. "Sensei, this doesn't seem too bad, but by the looks of it he will have some difficulties in walking properly for a while. He certainly can't do kendo now!" I informed while someone brought the teacher some bags of ice. The hurt kendo master sat up. "I'm fine," he mumbled and I looked at him strictly. "No, you're not!" Some of the boys helped him up to a bench and put him down. The crowd muttered and Yasashiku came up to me. "The judge said that none of us can fight in his place since we've already battled before," he said sadly. "We can't carry out the competition…"

"Rosemary," Mori said suddenly, and all of us turned towards him. "Rosemary can take my place." Everyone's eyes turned to me and my other trainer smiled. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? Go and get ready, Rosemary-kun, I'll report to the judge!" he grinned, and pushed me towards the changing room. Before I got to reject the door was closed behind me, and I groaned as you pulled the kendo suit on me. How could they expect me to win over a master? When I got out everyone cheered and the injured young man gave me an uplifting nod and mouthed "do your best".

I strode out on the open space to fight the huge guy. It looked like he was amused that Ouran's kendo club let a little weakling like me fight him, the master. You both bowed and slowly began to move in circles. Then it struck you: perhaps I could play the trump I played before?

Now it was like my smartest brains took a hold of me, and I did the first move, hitting his shinai carefully, like I was unsure and scared. He fell for it, and as he moved his sword to hit my head I used my own to shield myself, and hit him in the chest. Taken aback he stepped away from me just a bit too late as I stroke at both of his hands. My friends were cheering, but now the master gathered himself and became more defensive. He got some points, but I managed to gain around the same sum as him, and the spectators cheered enthusiastic. The time was almost out. "5, 4, 3, 2… And the winner is Walker Rosemary from Ouran high school kendo club, what a great contest this has been!" the commentator shouted in joy.

I went back to my club's area and was almost overrun by my companions. "Wohoo!" Ichirou cried and hugged me, just before some other boy came up and shook my hand. I laughed tensely and said it was only luck, and I was overwhelmed by the boys' enjoyment. At last they let me sit down and take the protection off, and Mori handed me a bottle of water. "Thanks," I said puffing, and he only smiled at me, thanking me in his own way. I saw a hand in front of my eyes and looked up to meet the eyes of the master who I had just won over. "I'm really impressed, Walker-kun," he said with admiration in his voice. "I am sorry for taking you for an amateur just because of your size… You certainly taught me to show more respect."

After many congratulations and pats on the back and high fives I could finally retire to the changing room and dress back to my school uniform. Yasashiku met me on my way out, supporting Mori, and he insisted on giving me a lift home. "Yasa-kun, that's not necessary," I said quickly, thinking that Kyouya probably didn't want even more people to know that I stayed with him, and Mori came to the rescue. "I'm sorry, Yasa-kun, I already asked for that honour." Yasashiku sighed dramatically and nodded, before leaving the wounded man over to my shoulder. "Then you can take this for me," he snickered mischievously and before I could respond he was gone. I muttered "brat" jokingly and helped my friend out to the waiting car.

"Are you all right?" he asked when the car was off, and I tilted my head with a little smirk. "What, I'm the one to ask that!" He just ruffled my hair and gave me that kind smile that always made me feel so warm and safe. Soon the car pulled up to the Ootori mansion and I waved to my friend. "Take care!" And then the car was gone.


	18. Chased

It was Friday, and the host club had just ended. Even though it was over a week since I had won the fight against the kendo master, I still got admiring looks and comments and congratulations. As for Mori, his feet were all right now, and many people looked up to him even more since he was one of my trainers. "Kyouya, I'll walk home today. I've got some business in town," I notified my friend who I shared house with, and he nodded once before returning to the club's finances. I had heard it was a sale on men's clothing, so I thought it would be smart to see if I could find some bargains to put in your male wardrobe. After all, I only had a couple of clothing pieces that might look like they were taken for a guy's shop, and very few of them could be worn with your uniform.

I walked into the first and best shop I got to and went over to the part of the room where there was a sign saying "SALE". The first thing that caught my eye was a graphic tee with a big green smiley. Unfortunately the shade of green looked awful to the blazer's purple. I didn't find anything more of interest there, so I skipped from shop to shop in the search of suitable shirts and pants for my uniform. In about one hour I had two new items: a long-sleeved T-shirt with black/white ornaments, and a pair of large, grey jeans.

I had just finished some rice, as I hadn't had dinner yet, when I heard footsteps behind me as I walked. At first I thought that it wasn't unlikely that someone was heading the same way as me, but just to make sure I crossed the road a couple of times, going up and down the street for a while. The steps were still following me, and I did not like it. I knew that the safest now would be to go to somewhere crowded and I took a turn into a lane that led to the main street. But of all times in the world the shortcut was now closed by a huge, abandoned truck, and I was not alone. I cautiously began to rotate around, but before I could see their faces, I was pinned up to a wall. "I did warn you, didn't I?" a wicked voice sounded; I should've guessed it. "Yamada-sama," I sneered and tried to get away from one of his companion's iron grip. "I don't have any interest in your stupid actions," I said, gently now, testing out a new strategy. If I only could turn so I faced them, I would try to make him so mad that he didn't think clearly. That might allow me to break free. I looked to my sides, and to my left, a couple of metres away, I saw a long piece of metal that looked almost like the swords one used for kendo. It looked like a promising weapon. "But of course you can't harm me all on your own. Without your little friends, you would be nothing but a weak little mommy's boy," I kept going, trying to find his weak spot. After some more comments like the one mentioned, he gave the orders of turning me around.

It looked like he was going to blow up any second. "Release him and back off," he screamed to his followers. The one holding me let me go hesitantly, it would seem he was one of the smartest ones and he didn't move too far away. I couldn't help but to wonder why these guys followed Yamada. "How dare you speak up to me?" His voice was hoarse and he started to move closer to me. Slowly I began to move backwards towards my possible weapon, even though I didn't like the thought of actually hurting someone with something else than my own hands, but it was the only thing I could think of right then. "You can't run away, Walker Rosemary," he leered, and I turned around, ran, grabbed the metal thing, and faced them again.

The leader laughed, almost hysterically. "I like your guts, Walker-sama. Under other circumstances I could've offered you a place among us, but I do not tolerate everything," he said as two of his gang members darted on me. I managed to hit one in the shoulder hard enough to make him stop and groan in pain, and the second one got hit in the stomach. The third and the first one attacked me again. I hit one of their arms, but my 'sword' was pulled out of my hands and I felt a fist in my face, then a kick, and another one, and I closed my eyes, not able to tell what was happening to me anymore. Then it stopped all of a sudden, and I could only feel my numb body on the hard concrete floor.

I waited for them to strike again, but they didn't. Carefully I opened one eye and shot both open as I saw no one else than Mori standing in front of me, steady as a cliff. I tried to move, but let out a whine as I felt a strong pain run through my right side. "Don't be such cowards, he's alone!" Yamada commanded, and I could see all of them attacking my friend at once. I wanted to get up and stop them, but I only managed to whisper "Don't" before everything went black.


	19. Misunderstanding Him

"Takashi, how is she?" a female voice filled with concern asked. "Still asleep," my friend replied calmly. What was going on? Who was that woman speaking, and where did those violent brats go? All I could hear was the sound of someone breathing, and I guessed it was Mori. I noticed that I was lying on something soft, covered by a warm blanket. A door opened and closed carefully, and I could hear footsteps approaching. "Mom told me to bring your supper here," a boy said cheerfully. "Wah, Walker-sama is so cool!" he continued. "Kicking that other school's kendo master's butt, and going up against the gang of a mafia boss's son!"

It was like I got hit by lightning when you heard what he said: Yamada, the son of a mafia? Frowning, I opened my eyes slowly. Soon I saw I was in a room, and when I turned my head I saw two set of eyes looking at me. "You're awake!" the stranger exclaimed happily, and smiled so big that I thought the smile was going to just pop off. Then I saw the semblance between the two boys and smiled carefully as everything made sense. Mori had probably taken care of those hooligans after all, and brought me home to his place, and since I had heard something about supper, I understood it was evening. "Satoshi-kun, nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand, only to pull it back quickly as I felt my side sting badly. Satoshi jumped up and ran out, talking about getting some medicine and bandages. When I tought about it, my whole body ached from the rough treatment I had recieved before.

Once he was out the door I turned to Mori. "Is Yamada Teruki in the mafia?" I asked nervously and raised my head. My friend only smiled gently and patted my head. "No." I let out a sigh of relief and fell back on the pillow. That was a relief. Then he explained that Yamada just had fallen to the wrong side of moral, and many were troubled by him, but he wasn't that dangerous. "I will not forgive him easily, though," he said quietly. After a moment of silence the incident with the cricket bats came to my mind. "Back then at the kendo event… Was it he who threw those bats on you?" Mori looked at me then, having this strange expression on his face, like he flickered between being happy and angry and sad. I felt a knot tie in my stomach; I didn't realize why, but it hurt very much seeing him like that. Suddenly he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "They aimed at you, Rosemary, you were the one supposed to have gotten them over you," he mumbled before walking quickly to the door, leaving me confused. Why was he so upset?

_I shut the door quickly and headed towards my room. My heart was beating rapidly, and my mind seemed to be a hundred places at once. I felt so angered that I could scream __out as loud as I possibly could manage, how that Yamada-boy had treated her, beating her until she fell unconcious, made me mad. He had no pride at all hurting a girl, such a sweet girl, like Rosemary. It was so horrible to see her lying there on the ground, and hear her whimper in pain. I felt like I could cry my heart out. But I was also so happy, being able to be there for her and help her._

_I bumped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. What was this feeling? Someone knocked on the door and Satoshi peeked in. "What happened?" he asked sitting down beside me. I didn't answer. Not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't know __it myself. "Looks like something very serious happened," my brother said. Soon he would come up with some kind of wild guess in an attempt to make me laugh. "Did you and Walker-sama kiss?" he asked suddenly._

_My face grew red as I jumped up. What, me and her… No, that was too absurd. "Of course not," I exclaimed, staring at him in shock, and that look was returned. "Only joking, Takashi," he muttered quite baffled. Then he left the room to check up on Rosemary. Satoshi said the strangest things sometimes. Imagine: me and Rosemary kiss… I hit the wall with one hand so it gave off a small thud._

_Who was I trying to fool? That was the reason indeed why I had rushed out of the room like that, to prevent myself from kissing her. I sighed heavily and got out some pieces of paper from one of my drawers, along with some ink, and began writing words in kanji. They turned out to be the ones standing for sweet, smart, caring, unique, fun, special and perfect._

I lay on the bed in deep thoughts, wondering why Mori had rushed off like that. The last thing he said was that it was me that the bats were thrown at, and the best answer I could find to why he acted as he did was this: because he had thrown himself to protect me, he didn't get to fight against the other school's master, and therefore he was mad at me, it did make sense in a way. After a while his brother entered the room again, smiling kindly. "I'll just check your wound, Walker-sama," he said. "Satoshi-kun," I smiled. I had heard him mention a wound before, and that would explain my aching side. "Do you know what caused my injury?" He told me that it seemed to have been something sharp, like a blade of some kind, but it hadn't gone deep.

Satoshi started unbuttoning my black shirt; of course, he didn't know that I was a girl! I held up my hand to stop him, but it was too late, and he yelled 'what' while jumping back as a little piece of my underwear. Then he collected himself and while I buttoned my shirt closed again, he only pulled it up where you had already a bandage, and gently he removed the old bandage and cleaned the wound before wrapping me up again. When he was done he leaned back and looked at me. "To believe a girl could be so awesome… You're my greatest idol, Walker-sama!" he said and bowed deeply with a childish grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help but to laugh, and since my cut didn't hurt so badly anymore (probably because of the painkillers Satoshi had given me) I sat up. Since Mori was angry at me, I didn't want to stay here being of annoyance for him, and I asked his brother if their driver could take me home, and luckily that was no problem, though both Satoshi and his parents offered me to stay the night over. I thanked them for taking care of me, and it didn't take long before I was back at the Ootori mansion. Even though it was good to be back, I felt so horrible believing that one of my friends didn't want to talk with me. I didn't blame him though.


	20. Dressing Up

"Aren't you planning on telling me?" Kyouya asked calmly. I looked up at him caught off guard. "What?" Then I got what he meant. "You're so nosy, mother," I said teasingly, making him push at his glasses. I rolled your eyes then, knowing he knew what had happened. Mori or Satoshi had probably called here and explained, because his face almost radiated the words "I know". I sent an I-know-you-know-look, and in return I got a look that said I-know-you-know-that-I-know, and this made me smirk a little. Again I got the feeling that he was like a relative I'd known for years.

I looked down into my soup bowl that was prepared for me. "Did you tell any of the others?" He shook his head, and I smiled gladly. Probably, I thought to myself, Kyouya was one of those who understood me the best. "Good night," I said when I was done eating. "Good night."

On Monday I went to school as usual, though I'd have to take a break from kendo for a while, and since the teachers had been informed of what had happened, Yamada had been kicked out of Ouran High School, but as I had wanted, none of my friends got to know that fact that I had been attacked. Actually I had surprised Kyouya by making agreements with the teachers not to tell anyone. He had been planning on doing the same, but when he contacted them, they had told him it was already fixed.

I entered the third music room. Hani ran up to me and stood on his tip-toes to come closer to your eye-level. "Nee, Rose-chan, why to you have to take a break from kendo?" his babyish voice sounded. "I just find it a bit stressing, so I need a load up for a while," I said, and it wasn't a lie, actually, because the whole thing about Yamada WAS quite tiring. He seemed to accept that explanation, and I went over to my younger friends.

I had a great time, and when the twins were busy nagging on Tamaki, Haruhi and I agreed that I would come home to her place so we could help one another with the language subjects, and of course we'd make a dinner of two dishes: a Japanese one and a Western one. "Rosemary, Haruhi! How about you two coming over at our place on Thursday?" the twins said in unison. neither of us had anything planned then, so we agreed. "What, I cannot leave my daughter alone with you two perverts," Tamaki cried, and knowing that he had now invited himself, Kyouya was sentenced to join him. Hani popped into the planning too, and Mori just nodded when he was asked to come too, and then it was settled. No one seemed to take any notice of the female 1st year's troubled face though. I didn't either, because I knew that she actually enjoyed it, even though she was ta bit too proud to admit it, and that was one of the things I found amusing about her.

I hadn't spoken with Mori one bit today. Since I thought he was annoyed by my presence, I avoided making contact with him when it wasn't completely necessary, which meant that I hadn'ttealked to him at all today. I also avoided looking him in the eyes, afraid I might meet that expression I couldn't stand seeing.

The day passed slowly, but somehow it did, and I caught up with Haruhi as soon as the other hosts had left, and the two of us walked towards the bus station. "Is everything all right, Rosemary?" my friend asked with sincere worry. I looked up. "Hai, just thinking about… things, many things," I smiled and continued to talk with her. Haruhi seemed to know that when I gave her that answer, it was something I didn't want to talk about, so she would always just add that little comment: "Just tell me when you're ready."

Dinner was almost done when someone went through the door. "Haruhi, what's for dinner today?" someone shouted merrily and just as I looked towards my friend, I felt a couple of hands spin me around before embracing me in a tight hug. The person had long soft hair, and wore a pink blouse. Ah, this must be Ranka, Haruhi's father. Kyouya had said he was a cross-dresser, and by the way he sighed when Ranka called had given you the impression that this feminine guy could be quite annoying. I did not doubt it for one second.

"My, you must be Walker Rosemary-sama," he twittered and clapped his hands together. "After dinner, we'll play dress-up! I'll go make everything ready while you finish cooking." With that he sailed into his room and we could hear him giggle and sing to himself. I glanced over at Haruhi who rolled her eyes while shaking her head, and explained that sometimes Ranka left work early, but he never told her before after he had gotten home.

It didn't take long to finish the meal, and because of a certain person's enthusiasm we ate in even shorter time. Haruhi whispered to me that I didn't have to play with him, but in fact I got dragged into his eagerness, and followed into his bedroom leaving her in living room, uneasy about her father's ideas.

I couldn't help but to raise my eyebrows when I saw the outfits he had thrown onto his bed, which were beautiful (and may I add expensive) clothes for females. In amazement I just stood there, while the cross-dresser brought me an elegant, yet playful dress that went to my knees. It was a non-strap, with a skirt in ruffled layers, black and white. "Hurry, put it on!" he squealed, but then he remembered that he was a male, and went out into the living room to let me change in peace. I was surprised to find that it fit me perfectly, and knocked at the door to make Ranka know I was done, and just as I was about to look into the mirror, he stopped me. "No mirror for you until everything's done!" he said firmly, and pulled me down into a chair and began to fix my hair, and he even added some mascara and lip gloss on me. It was strange to have someone put make up on me, and fix my hair like that.

The high heels I had been given were quite hard to walk on, but somehow I got to the closet where the mirror was, and my eyes widened at disbelief when I saw what he had done to me. I looked so close to beautiful as I had never seen myself, and after staring at my reflection for a while I jumped at Ranka and hugged him. "Ranka-san, you're incredible!" Haruhi peeked in, wondering what was going on, and when she saw me she froze in shock, before giving me two thumbs. "Haruhi! I'm so happy that you enjoyed father's work," he squealed, and now you knew where you had seen this personality before, at the Host club. It was like an adult Tamaki!


	21. Gift of Fashion Sense

Thursday morning I woke up and looked at my watch, showing the time 11:23. I yawned heavily and looked back. What, 11:23? Faster than anyone would've thought possible for me, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ran into Kyouya's room, where I found him sound asleep. "Kyouya!" I shouted at him and jumped over him to wake him up. "Its way past 8, are you ill?" He shot me a death glare which almost gave me a fright, before he turned over to his side, but I demanded a proper answer, and kept shaking him. "The school's chairman, Tamaki's father, gave us a free day, since we'll have to attend school on Saturday," he mumbled annoyed, pulling his covers closer up. I hit my head and laughed. "Gomene, I forgot."

I went back to your room and redressed. Now I was wearing a pair of brown knee-length shorts with suspenders that I let hang down, and a white shirt. The shorts I had made myself out of a second hand pair of pants, and I had added ruffles to the edges of the shirt. Now I was ready for a nice day at the Hitachiin's place, and I hoped I would get to talk with the twins' mother, if only the boys could be nice with Haruhi for a little while. Kyouya joined me for breakfast, still looking quite grumpy, and then we went to the car. On the way we picked up the other female host, before arriving at the Hitachiin mansion.

Everyone else were already there, and Tamaki ran out to meet us, well, that means he ran out to meet Haruhi. Luckily she was saved by Hani, who wanted to eat cake with everyone. So we followed him into the living room where the others were sitting. I really wanted to join them, but then I saw that the only free seats were the ones close to Mori. I sighed slightly to myself: I really wanted to sit there with him, but since I didn't want to make him uncomfortable I walked up to Kaoru. "Is your mother busy, or do you think I can see her?" I asked. "You want to see her now?" he said surprised. "Rose-chan, aren't you going to have cake with us?" Hani interrupted, and I shook your head. "Some other time, Hani-senpai, I'm still full from the breakfast," I smiled.

Kaoru led me to her working room, but before he opened the door for me he looked at me concerned, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to make it sound right. "What's wrong?" I asked full of wonder. It took a few moments before he replied. "Rosemary, you've been so strange lately… It seems that sometimes you avoid us, did we do anything to hurt you?" "…No, it's not like that," I said reassuring, and smiled at him, but he didn't seem to buy my little act one hundred percent. "I'm your friend you know, I don't want you to be sad," he said before opening the door. Mrs. Hitachiin's pencil filled the room with scratchy sounds.

Just as I was about to step inside you felt my friend's arms wrap around me tenderly, holding me for a couple of seconds, and I hugged back. "Thanks Kaoru," I smiled as we let go of each other. "That was just what I needed." Then he walked back to the rest of the host club while I went in to see the famous designer.

"Rosemary-chan!" she exclaimed and put down her sketch book, hugging me, before looking at my clothes. I bit my lip, wondering what she would say, and to my great relief she loved it! In fact, she saw such a grand gift in me that she handed me a pencil and a paper sheet, and we spent over an hour talking, discussing and drawing. Both of us were so eager in our conversation that I didn't notice all of the hosts entering. The twins and the prince held out cute dresses for Haruhi to wear, but of course she refused, and Kyouya studied prizes while Hani and Mori just looked around.

Hani was the first one to come over to the place where I and Mrs. Hitachiin were sitting, and he gave me a shock by peeking over my shoulder saying "wow" in his childish voice. I jumped so high by his comment that I dropped everything I had in my hands. "Gomene," he said sweetly. I laughed and bent down to pick all my drawings up when Hani called Mori's name, and the giant was down beside me without delay. Nothing was said between the two of us, but I could feel my heart beat and a knot tie in my stomach. I so wished he wouldn't be angry with me, because I really missed his company. He used to make me so relaxed and safe.

Mori handed me my sheets. "Aritago," I mumbled and sat down again, but now it was so hard to draw. When the two senpais were standing there close to me, I couldn't help but to think about kendo and karate. My hands moved without me really seeing what I drew, and soon I had drawn an outfit for women. It consisted of tight jeans, and a wide blouse with large long sleeves. The belt resembled the tare in kendo, and it was all in dark blue with silver linings.

This was so inspiring for the twins' mother that she went into that state where it was hopeless to talk with her, and I was looking forward to see what she would come up with.


	22. Sorting It Out

All of us walked out, leaving Mrs. Hitachiin to her work. I skipped over to Haruhi and began to talk with her. "Where have you been on the time, while I was in such great danger?" she whispered to me, and both of us giggled, and I could hear Tamaki say: "Oh, listen; giggles between my dearest daughter and her favourite aunt, oh such an eye-catching combination of personalities!" We female hosts both rolled our eyes, and on the inside I sighed, hoping the Host Club President soon would admit to himself that he had actually fallen for the clever commoner and that Ranka was her only father.

The members of the host club went into another room, the private bowling hall to be specific, and I shook my head. Why on earth did they have their own bowling hall? It wasn't fun if no one else were around, right? I sat down on one of the benches together with Haruhi, but she was soon dragged up by the little devil types. Tamaki joined them. Actually I suspected that Tamaki was not the only host in love with her, but that one of the twins also had special feelings for her, or maybe both. It was hard to say which one of the twins that had a crush on her, but it was most likely to be Hikaru, if it was only one.

Hani came and sat down beside me, and Mori did the same. Talking of people 'in lead', Hani often went in front of those two. I was quite puzzled, because I had always thought them to be really close, but still the lolita boy didn't seem to understand that Mori was troubled by me. "Rosemary, you want to join us in the garden?" he asked in a really sweet voice, he was up to something. I smiled and shook my head. "I'll just stay…" I said, but he cut me off by dragging me with him out into the garden before I could say 'here'. And once we were out he remembered he had forgotten something inside and had to get it right away. It was like he had settled up for me and Mori to be alone.

After a couple of seconds of silence I sat down on the staircase we were standing at. "Look, I know you're angry at me," I said gently. "And I don't blame you: I got you into quite a lot of trouble, so I fully understand that you don't want to be around me so much."

If I had looked behind me at that moment I would've seen my friend's eyes widen with confusion, but I didn't. Then he sat down beside me, looking straight ahead of him. "Why do you think I'm angry at you?" his soft voice sounded. I peeked at him over my shoulder, suddenly getting this really bad feeling. "Do you mean that the reason why you dashed out of the room I was lying in, slamming the door shut in front of me, that it was not because you were mad at me?" I questioned, barely managing to keep my voice calm and normal. His gaze met my and I felt that shock of electricity go through my body, and now I didn't manage to sound normal. "Then why?" I yelped, not understanding a thing. "I…" he didn't finish his sentence, but pulled me into a warm hug. "Gomene sai, Rosemary," he whispered into my hair. I felt so awful. Probably he had thought that I tried to avoid him because I didn't like him or something like that, but he was one of my best friends! He had helped me so much, both in major matters, and those little everyday-problems in the clubs and at school. When I thought about it, he was like the best guy I'd ever known.

I felt a blush spread across my face. Could it be that…? No I didn't have _those _kinds of feelings for him, he was just a friend. Yes, that's how it was; he was like a soul mate that I could talk to about anything and still we would be friends. I calmed down a little and hugged Mori closer. "I treated you terrible, Mori, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again," I said and looked up at him, smiling. I was so glad that it was just a misunderstanding, and I felt so relieved. "I'll catch up with kendo training now, and I won't guess what you're thinking all by myself." I sounded like a little child, but I didn't care, as long as I got things sorted out with my friend. He looked down at me and patted my head, before leaning in closer and whisper into my ear. "I'm glad.".


	23. Sweet Embarrassment

Everything had turned to normal. The people in the kendo club were really glad to have me back, and many wanted to fight against me when we were having training matches. I won most of them, but sometimes I didn't take it seriously at all, and even some of the freshmen beat me, but the teacher knew that when it was an important tournament or something, I would get myself together and win, because I seemed to handle pressure much better than any others.

Today was Friday, and host club had just ended. I and Kyouya were walking to the car when Yasashiku came over, followed by Mori. "Rosemary-kun, good thing I found you," he said and smiled widely at me. "After practise today, the teacher told Mori to take me and you to his place to train together; you're free today, right?" I looked over at Kyouya with a pleading look, and he nodded once. "Count me in," I grinned, following the two other guys into the waiting car. The three of us were known at the school as the 'kendo trio'. Mori always scored highest when we were having kendo matches, closely followed by me on second and Yasashiku on third.

Soon we arrived at the Morinozuka's place, and I stared at it in awe. Last time I was there I didn't get to see much of it, since it had been dark, but now I saw that parts of it resembled a dojo, and the garden was in traditional Japanese style. "Waaa, are those sakura trees?" I said, pointing at some leafless trees which resembled the ones you had seen on pictures. Mori nodded, and lead us inside.

We took off our shoes and were shown into the dining room where the food was already on the table. Mori's mother greeted us and I and Yasahiku bowed politely. "It is so lovely to have you here," she smiled warmly, and made a gesture towards the table, before walking into another room to get Mori's brother and father. Satoshi was cheerful as always, and he made sure there was not one silent moment.

After we had thanked for the food, we all went to the dojo and got changed into the kendo outfits. Of course Mori and Satoshi had to show Yasashiku something first, so you could change in peace. For about one hour we sparred and discussed techniques and tricks.

Yasashiku sat down beside me, panting slightly. "Man, I love kendo," he informed and all three of us laughed (well, Mori just smiled), and I went ahead to change back into my normal clothes. Soon I was done and let the boys have the room.

It was starting to get dark, and the three of us sat out on a bench, close to the entrance. "Hey, can't we take a walk in the garden?" I suggested. "I haven't been in a Japanese garden like this before. Yasashiku raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything, but both of them agreed to my proposal, and we paced around the garden, chatting.

Then, suddenly, I saw a racoon dog play on the grass. Mori noticed my gaze and said simply: "He was wounded," and went over to the animal and patted its head. "Amazing," my other friend exclaimed, and reached out to pat the furry head, but then it hissed and went closer to his caretaker. I chuckled lightly and I could see slight disappointment in his eyes. "Look here," I said and pulled out a bag of peanuts from my pocket. I held one of the goodies up for the racoon dog, and it ate willingly, then I handed some to Yasashiku. "Now you try." He took the nuts and now the little creature gladly accepted a pat on the head from the stranger. "You're almost like a girl, Rosemary-kun," he said teasingly, like he sometimes did. "Being interested in gardens and being to gentle to animals!"

I jumped on him, making him fall, and started to tickle him. "Say that again, you brat and I will show no mercy," I shouted dramatically, failing in not to laugh. Mori looked at us, chuckling silently. Yasashiku tried to tickle me back, but realised that it was no use, but then I pitied him and let him go.

A car pulled up at the Morinozuka mansion, and the loser of the tickling fight sighed. "That's my chauffeur," he explained and got up and waved to the two of us, before getting into the car. When he was gone I looked up at Mori, who was looking down at me with curiosity in his eyes, I knew what he wanted to ask. "Is it okay for me to stay a little longer?" I asked, and I saw he was glad to hear me ask that. "Do you think I should tell him about our secret?" I said while looking into the distance where Yasashiku had left. Mori thought for a while before he nodded: "When you're ready to do so" and went back to patting the racoon dog's head.

"What's its name?" I wondered, causing Mori to look at the ground. "She hasn't got a name yet, but…" he said and glanced quickly over at me, seeing the questioning look on my face, before turning his eyes to the ground again, mumbling something. "Hm?" I said, and this time I heard him. "I was thinking on calling her after you," he whispered. I couldn't help but smile. "That's so sweet of you, Mori. How about 'Rosie'? That's the nickname for 'Rosemary'," I informed and he looked at me contentedly, and mouthed a 'thank you'. Warmth spread in me as we just sat there together, playing with Rosie, and a little bird named Piyo, who joined in as well.

Suddenly my friend yawned heavily, making me laugh slightly. "Maybe I should head back home?" I said, but to my surprise Mori grabbed my hand and smiled gently. "Just stay a little longer," he said. I raised an eyebrow; what was that? I had never heard him talk like that before, it was almost flirtatious, and it was an even bigger shocker when he pulled me with him to lie down on the grass. My heart was beating like mad now, and I could feel that my face was getting slightly rosy. "W-what is it, Mori?" I stuttered and looked at him, trying to understand what was going on, but my friend replied by holding the side of my head with one hand. "You're quite cute when you blush…" he said giggling (it turned out more like a slight rumbling because of his deep voice) and I stared at him, not understanding a single bit of what was going on, this was so unlike the 'silent and strong type' that was the national champion in kendo.

Even though he was in some kind of alien mood, he still seemed to notice my confusion, and with the intention of making everything clearer, he bent closer to me and pecked me on the forehead before grinning like a little child. This, of course, only made everything worse, and my face flushed deep red. It was like my heart speeded through all of me, rushing from my head and down to my feet, out in my fingertips, before it was back in my chest where it belonged. I understood neither Mori nor the feeling that rushed through me at hat very moment.

Then, as suddenly as he his mood had turned, he seemed to change back a little as his cheeks turned red as well, and his eyes widened slightly. "G-gomene, Rosemary-sama, I… I don't know what happened," he announced and stood up. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He stood up and helped me do the same. Then he called his chauffeur that drove me home. I was still a bit startled, but when I got to bed I fell asleep at once.


	24. A Female's Knownledge

Next morning I woke up around 12 and the first thing I thought about was last night. Still a bit sleepy, I got up and found my cell phone and dialled his number, I just had to know if it was a dream. I listened to that dull beep from the other side of the line, before some unfamiliar Japanese voice came out. I tried again, and I was just about to hang up when you heard Satoshi's voice in the other end. "Ohayo, Walker-sama!" he said cheerfully. I greeted back before continuing. "Is Mori around?" I said, not revealing my nervous mind. "Takashi!" he said out loud, as if someone else was in the room, and I heard some mumbling, and I assumed it was the two brothers communicating. Then after a while Mori's brother was on the phone again. "Sorry, he's… occupied," he said and I made a nodding, understanding m-sound, before he asked if it was something he could help me with. I paused. Should I tell him?

I heard my name being called and snapped back, deciding to try to find the reason for Mori's actions without telling what had happened. "Um, is everything all right with your brother?" I asked, hoping you didn't give away your confusion too much. "Like, he doesn't have a fever og feel ill in any other way?" A chuckle was heard from the other end. "Well, no, did you think about something in particular?" he wondered, and the tone in his voice told me that he knew what it was all about. I muttered a 'no' and was about to say goodbye when he interrupted me. "Though you might like to know that sometimes, when Takashi gets tired, it's like his persona changes, and he becomes kind of talkative and mischievous-like person."

That explained everything. I had probably stayed too long last night, and made him tired. When I thought about it, he had yawned just before he "changed", and I let out a sigh with relief. Then there wasn't anything unusual about it, and I had to smile to myself when I thought how bad Mori must have felt when he discovered that he had pecked me on the forehead, his normal self would never do that without permission. "Okay, thanks for informing me," I said, "and you can tell him that I understand." "Hai, I will!" Satoshi replied. "Thanks, goodbye," I said a bit more cheerfully and ended the conversation.

I walked out of my room and into the living room where, to my surprise, all the males of the family sat around a table discussing something. "Ohayo, everyone," I said with a smile, and noticed that all of them had small frowns placed on their brows, except Kyouya, who kept his mask on even among family. As I sat down with them, my friend explained that nest week an important acquaintance, Nakamura, would come to visit together with his family. They hadn't really met before, but partnership would be highly preferable.

For a moment I thought for myself. "Do you have a picture of him and his family?" I asked finally. Mr. Ootori handed me a file and I beamed when I saw his wife. She seemed to be that kind of woman who loved gardening, and the way the man held her showed that he cared for her dearly, and then an idea struck me. "How about we decorate the garden a bit, and get some fresh flowers to put inside for their arrival?"

Four pairs of eyes stared at me like I was mad. "Don't' you guys see?" I sighed and rolled my eyes and explained my theory. "So, if his wife like the place and the people, he will think better of you. And we'll entertain the kids as well!" I told them, and even though his brothers were sceptical, Kyouya nodded, knowing how well I made out people's characters only by looking at them. The oldest brother laughed. "Please walker-sama, let us men handle this," he pleaded and rolled his eyes. I glared at him. "Pardon me, but a woman's mind is exactly what you need," I said with a teasing smile, and his father sent him a don't-make-any-fuzz-look.

To my great delight the brother in-between agreed to my suggestion, that made it three against two (their father was still a bit doubtful, he just didn't want any argument), and then it was settled. I arranged for some gardeners to come later this afternoon, and took a closer look at the garden myself. It didn't take long for me to get the idea of how to arrange everything, and I ordered beautiful plants (yet cheap, to please the father). It was a bit hard though, because it was in the middle of the autumn, but I ended up having many dark reds, purples and browns with little spots of yellow flowers among it all. Satisfying indeed!

By the end of the day I could just sit back and relax, and take the look of the new garden in. The oldest brother didn't say anything, but I could see that he was slightly impresed be what he saw, no matter how well he tried to hide it. Now the guest could arrive in next week with no trouble.


	25. A True Hostess

It was Wednesday afternoon, and me and Kyouya were just home from school. For the past days I had been really focused on arranging everything for the important guests. I had just rented a couple of books about famous gardens and such, and put them on a shelf in the second living room, where guests were brought. Then I quickly got redressed, putting on a light blue, romantic dress, and I fastened a matching bow at the side of my fringe. On the way downstairs I ran into Kyouya, dressed in a gloomy black suit. "Kyouya!" I exclaimed and looked in horror at his outfit. "Come here," I said and dragged him into his room again, and asked the permission to look at his wardrobe. He murmured "sure" though I could hear he didn't approve of it much. Luckily, I found a grey striped vest and told him to put it on instead of that heavy blazer. THe vest made him look much more laid back, and I smiled. "Perfect," I grinned and held up both thumbs. Kyouya pulled at his glasses, adjusting them a bit, and I knew he was troubled… By the fact that he didn't want to admit that he liked it and felt more comfortable.

Around six o'clock a foreign car pulled up outside the gates of the Ootori Mansion. Since it was raining slightly, some of the maids ran out with umbrellas to shelter the travelling family. Since it was not really my business, I waited in the second living room until the males of the family had greeted them. Then, when they came in sight I smiled a warm, genuine smile and bowed politely. Both Mr. and Mrs. Nakamura smiled, and behind them came their kids who were 8 and 10; a girl and a boy.

First on the agenda was dinner. I had made sure the chef fixed some exotic fruits with the dessert, but other than that the dinner was usual. It was important not to bee too much of a show-off. Me and Mrs. Nakamura got along very well, and Kyouya, who was sitting just across the table of her (me and Kyouya sat together), often said a comment of fact, and she was delighted to converse with us. Sometimes she would bend over to her husband (who was talking with Mr. Ootori) smiling and tell at what one of us had just said. It was clear that Mr. Nakamura felt relaxed when his wife enjoyed the company so well, and both the fathers came along very well. Of course we talked to the kids too, and they were behaving really well, so even Kyouya could chat with them a little.

Dinner was over, and the men, including Kyouya went to a room so they could discuss in peace, while I showed the three remaining into a large tent in the garden with view at the newly rearranged garden. There I chattered with the mother while the kids were busy drawing, since they has told me they loved to do so. After two hours had passed, Kyouya came out to share the news that Mr. Nakamura wanted to see his wife and kids, and after escorting them to him, Kyouya sat down together with me.

"How did it go?" I asked excited. He looked at me seriously with an expressionless face and said that there was little hope for that contract. I was quiet for a while, but then I noticed: he hadn't pushed at his glasses! That could only mean things had gone well, and I smiled teasingly. "You know, you're a good actor, Kyouya, but you miss those little details." Then both of us laughed, and after waving goodbye to the happy family, Mr. Ootori came over to us. "Walker-sama." He coughed, like he was going to say something important. "I'm impressed by your understanding of human nature." I bowed at him before looking up at him. "I did my best, sir!" and he turned to walk away, but still I caught his last words: "She will do this family some good indeed."


	26. Secret Teamwork

It was the 24th of October, and as I was on my way to the host club I was overrun by two well-known red-headed persons. "Hey, Rosemary, you know what date it is today?" I nodded, and the twins looked at me as if it was something obvious I had missed about today. "Then, do you know what date it is in one week exactly?" Hikaru grinned, and sent me a sneaky look. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You've got something really bad planned out for Tamaki on Halloween, right?" Both of them got this mischievous glint in their eyes, and I knew exactly what they wanted. Shrugging I shoulders I answered to their unsaid request. "I guess I can't let you two do it all by yourself, that would be rather dreadful," I said seriously before all of us got closer to each other and began to come up with ideas on how to trick the king of the club.

Just before we entered the door to the club room, we split up in out normal grouping, leaving no suspicions as we stepped inside the third music room. Kyouya had told me that today the hosts would do a cosplay again, so when everyone had arrived, I headed towards the side room to find out what roles we would play today. I went over to the box with my name on, and curiously opened it. Inside I found a long black coat, a dark, stylish suit and a pair of fake vampire teeth. "Awesome," I exclaimed as I held up the clothes that looked like they were taken out of a gothic novel filled with vampires and werewolves. The boys knew that I found every costume of the club fascinating, and they had learned that as soon as I had gotten to see the new outfit, I would command them to let me and Haruhi change in peace. Therefore they walked out as soon as they had seen the costumes, because everyone thought I could be quite scary when I was in that mood.

When the customers arrived I had to giggle at Tamaki's 'vampireness'; he overdid it as always, but the weirdest was that his customers almost fainted in delight. I just kept doing my thing with the fun type, making little jokes about drinking their blood before shouting "Did I say that out loud?" and go on and explain that I would never do such a thing to those beautiful ladies, and they fell for it.

When the host club had ended I suddenly got an idea. I knew that we all would have a week away from school to celebrate Halloween and in a week I would have plenty of time to plan out the prank on Tamaki together with the twins, in fact too much time. So, I decided to go have a chat with the president of the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa, to get some assistance in fooling no other than the kings of mischievment; the Hitachiin Twins. And since I was already planning something together with them, they would never suspect that I planned to play pranks on them too.

I knocked on the door to the Black Magic Club, and as I was about to knock the second time, the door opened by itself and slammed shut when I had gotten inside. "Neat," I said towards the dim light of a candle. I supposed that was where Nekozawa was sitting, as I knew he always stayed in the club room for a while after club activities had ended. To prove my thoughts, I heard a dark chuckle fill the room as the light got brighter and I could see him sitting by a table, and the chair in front of him moved out for me to sit on. Smiling I took a seat and looked at my fellow student.

In fact I wasn't sure of what grade Nekozawa was in, but before I could figure out whether to call him senpai or not, he spoke. "Walker-kun," he said and leaned over the table. "What makes you come to my dark dwelling?" I bowed my head politely and said with a friendly smile. "I wondered if you could help me with a little project… For Halloween," I added after an artistic break, and the hooded figure in front of me grinned wider as I told about my intentions.

In less than five minutes we had exchanged numbers, agreeing that he would make a call in two days, and we would share ideas and plan more in detail. It was almost like I wanted to skip forward in time; I couldn't wait to see my friends' faces.

I waved to Nekosawa as I walked out the room, pleased with the deal. Then, just after I had taken three steps I saw Tamaki, with the most horrified expression on his face. "R-r-r-r-r- ROSEMARY-SAN! What on earth did you do in there?" he screamed and made sure I was not carrying a voodoo doll with me, or any poisonous items. I rolled my eyes and took a hold of his shoulders, forcing him to calm down. "Tamaki, now you relax a bit, eh?" I said gently, and to my surprise it seemed to work. "I have only talked with Nekozawa." The Prince's eyes widened a bit in horror. "And he will not do any harm to you on Halloween." He was so relieved to hear those words that he literally fainted in my arms, causing me to fall to the floor with him over me.

I sighed. "Tamaki, get a hold of yourself," I said strictly, and he jumped up and looked at me with almost the same look as he sent Kyouya when he was talking some sense into the blonde's head. "H-hai!" Then I went out to the car waiting for me. I was really looking forward to Halloween this year.


	27. Construction and Confusion

Two days had passed, and secretly I was waiting for Nekosawa's call. Me and the twins had planned out most of the pranks for Tamaki. Later today I was going to pay Haruhi a little visit, bringing my camera with me, so I would be ready to take her photograph. The plan was to get a photo of her from the side, so that the twins could manipulate her into a picture where it looked like Haruhi was kissing a guy. Since Tamaki was rather slow, he probably wouldn't see that it was a fake until long after he had been all dramatic. It might be a bit cruel, but it wasn't only for my own and the twins' entertainment that I had suggested something like this, in fact, I hoped that this would cause Tamaki to realise his feelings for the 'natural type', and maybe even confess to her.

I paced around the house for a while until finally I heard my cell ring. Calmly I walked into the garden, and sat down among some trees. On my aimless wandering just now I had spotted everyone, including Kyouya, inside, so I could talk in private here. Swiftly I flipped the ringing phone open. "Mushi-mushi," I said, holding back a laugh (I found the Japanese way of greeting by phone quite amusing), and in the other end Nekozawa's chuckled. "Walker-kun, I have a most thrilling idea for your friends." Then he explained that I would have to arrange a meeting with Hikaru and Kaoru in the evening, outside, and then he would do as the following: 1. Make creepy sounds; 2. Dress himself and some other members of the black magic club up as some kind of monsters and stalk us; 3. Kidnap me; 4. Dress me up as a ghost; and number 5. Take me back to the twins and scare them out of their minds.

I smirked. "Wow, I am impressed by your fantasy when it comes to this kind of matters," I said. That would be the biggest prank done in a long time towards the twins, if they ever had been tricked before, that is.

Later, when we had everything planned out to the very last detail, I hung up and went over to Haruhi's place. I knocked on the door and smiled cheerfully when she opened, before skipping over the doorstep, taking off my shoes and joining her into the living room. The first thing that struck me as I entered was the delicious smell of newly baked muffins. "Wah, it smells wonderful," I exclaimed and both of us giggled. Haruhi knew that I loved tasty things, so she got me one. As I had expected it tasted extremely good, and the two of us began to talk about school and food.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Haruhi," I said after a discussion about something on the news. "I'm working on a project, a photo project." (I love to fool people like that, leaving out the important parts of the story). She rolled her eyes, knowing how I sometimes had these strange ideas, and after trying to persuade her for 15 minutes, she agreed when I said that I would take pictures of both of us. In fact, she got more into it than I had dared to hope for, and it was a piece of cake to get her face from a usable angle.

After having a lot of fun together with my best girl friend in Japan, I was picked up by a car from the Ootori mansion, and e-mailed the good pictures over to Hikaru. It didn't take long before I got a reply with a big, grinning smiley on. The very next day I received a manipulated photo, but when I saw who Haruhi's 'boyfriend' was, I almost choked the tea I was sipping. They had used no one else's picture than Mori's! And if I hadn't known about its falseness, I too would have taken it for the real thing at first sight, and probably second as well.

I rubbed my eyes a couple of times when a thought struck me; did Mori know? It didn't take me long to dial the number to Kaoru's cell phone. "Rosemary!" It was Hikaru answering. "Hikaru! I just saw the photo you sent over. You did ask Mori for permission, right?" I said in a mature voice, and I heard chuckles in the other end before he confirmed that he had. I smiled in relief. "Ok, that's good. You did a great job; even someone with knowledge to that kind of activities could be fooled!"

The conversation ended, and I decided to take a closer look at the masterpiece. The little devils had closed both Haruhi's and Mori's eyes perfectly, and their lips touched quite in quite a... realisti way. "It really looks like he, well, enjoys it, kind of," I thought to myself, suddenly feeling a bit sad, but then I shook my head in shock at my own mind. I knew it wasn't real, something like that had never happened! Or had it? No, Mori and I were so close that he would've told me. But what if he actually had those kinds of feelings for my friend? I felt a sudden sting in my stomach, and the sensation building up inside of me confused me. There was no reason for me to get annoyed just because of a manipulated photograph! Still, I couldn't help but to wonder: why couldn't I have been there instead of Haruhi? Oh, I almost forgot, it was to scare Tamaki, and he had a crush on her not me, which was very good, but even so...

I closed my laptop and went to bed. Thinking thoughts like that before bedtime was no good idea. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, but it was a restless night.


	28. Just Around the Corner

As I sat by the breakfast table I tried to remember what I had been dreaming of last night. Once every hour I had woken up with my heart beating rapidly, but I simply couldn't recall anything. After almost an hour, Kyouya came into the kitchen, looking a bit sleepily. "Did you stay up all night?" he asked casually, hiding every trace of worry, but I knew he did worry, since he adjusted his glasses, and I decided to forget the whole thing and smiled. "That's a way of saying it," I chuckled, and set a bowl of rice in front of him, just because I felt like doing so, and he looked at me strangely before shrugging his shoulders.

After finishing the meal I went to my room and looked over the plans one last time. I decided to put the pranks aside and try to draw something instead. Lately I hadn't really had much time to draw, and it was killing me. So, after getting all my pencils and paper I skipped out into the garden and sat down by a tree, but unfortunately some of the servants were working there, and I didn't want to trouble them. Besides I didn't really like to draw with so many people I knew around. Therefore I found it best to just walk around in town a bit, and perhaps go to a park later on.

On the way out of the gate I ran into Kyouya's youngest brother. "Oh, gomene," I said quickly, "my bad!" Behind his serious expression I could see a smile in his eyes as he was clearly amused by me. "No, not at all. Where are you going in such a hurry?" "I thought it would be nice to take a walk," I said cheerfully and he nodded, walking past me. I didn't quite get why he suddenly was so friendly with me and talked as much as he just did (a polite reply AND a question!), but after considering the possibilities, I dropped to the conclusion that he had finally decided to open up a bit more, and perhaps he started with me, since he knew that he could trust me. This thought made me really happy, and with one of the brightest smiles on my face I almost danced all the way to town. When I arrived to where there were more people I slowed my pace down a bit, and looked at the shop windows and drew little sketches of things and people I saw.

Then, after wandering around for almost half an hour I sat down on a bench underneath a tree and pulled my jacket tighter around me while watching everything happening around me. Over by a shop I saw a man dressed in the traditional Japanese clothing, and I got the idea of drawing a samurai under an autumn tree. Soon I was so focused on my drawing that I totally forgot about time and place, and I had no idea that by the time I finished I had been sitting there for two whole hours. So I just kept wandering until I stopped by a boutique with some amazing clothes, and what was so strange was that I thought I had seen them before. Curiously, I went though the doors, only to be astonished by all the clothes hanging around the walls, they were all so stylish and expensive-looking. I went over to a row of dresses with silver fabric, embroidered with shining pearls and thread in wonderful patterns.

"Can I help you… sir?" a lady behind me said, and when I turned around I could see she was clearly confused about my appearance. Then I remembered that since I did dress pretty much like a boy and had a short haircut, it might have been strange for her that I looked at dresses, and she couldn't tell my gender. I giggled slightly. "I'm sorry for bewildering you, but I am a miss," I said, trying to hit a relaxed tone so that the lady didn't get too embarrassed, but it didn't work well at all. She started to blush madly and stuttered. "It's all right, I like to be taken as a boy," I said reassuring, "Can you please tell me who designed these clothes?"

Just as she was about to answer, I heard someone talk loudly from the backroom, and in came no one else than Mrs. Hitachiin! "Did I just hear the voice of my great inspiration?" she squealed, and embraced me as she saw it was me, and started to ask all those questions about how I had been, and I replied and returned the questions. Then she presented me to the lady as the one who saved the autumn and winter fashion this year, while I tried to calm her down, but it was extremely hard. And to top it all, her sons just arrived and hugged me in a tight group hug.

When I close to suffocated, they stopped and Kaoru took his mother away from me, and Hikaru showed me around in the shop, and he confirmed that all of them were made from his mother's sketches from the day I had visited them the first time, and I felt quite proud by the fact that I was a part of this. Then my cell phone rang, and Hikaru let me go somewhere private to answer it, which was good since it was one of the members of the Dark Magic Club.

"Walker-sama, I just wanted to make sure you're ready for tomorrow?" "Hai, Nekozawa informed me of everything." "Good. Remember to wear something simple that you can change out of easily." "I understand." The girl in the other end chuckled excited and we both said goodbye. When I got out of the dressing room I had been in, I walked right into the twins, who looked at me suspiciously. Had they been listening? Dang! "Rosemary, is everything all right?" Kaoru asked worried. I nodded and smiled "hai", but the shock of them eavesdropping caused my voice not to sound trustworthy.

Luckily Kyouya called and ordered me to get home, so I managed to escape further questions by pretending that he was mad, and when the boys heard that they let you go at once as their mother had given you a nicely wrapped in present. A mad Kyouya was nothing to play with. It didn't take long to reach the Ootori Mansion and panting, I sat down by the quiet dinner table. Then I took a shower and went into my room.

Then I remembered my drawings, and pulled them out of my bag. The first ones were quite bad, proving that I hadn't been practicing for a while, but then the sketches got better, and finally I came to the samurai under the autumn tree. As I looked closer at the man standing there my eyes widened: I had drawn no one else than Mori!


	29. Host Club Family Day

"Rosemary, Rosemary!" Eager shouts made their way into my sleep, and it didn't take me long to recognize the voices and wake up. Startled I saw the members of the host club bending over me. I groaned annoyed. "It's still early, you bakas!" I rolled over to my side again, facing away from them, hoping they would just disappear. "Kao-chan, she's scary," I heard Hani whisper softly. Then followed a little discussion where Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Mori informed Hani that he was worse if someone woke him up, but he wouldn't believe them. Haruhi only rolled her eyes.

Sleepily I sat up, and looked at everyone. Then I got an idea of how I would get rid of them. I breathed in heavily, and Mori seemed to notice that I was up to something. Then I got ready and screamed: "KYOUYA!" Everyone's faces turned pale in horror, as they imagined how Mr. Grumpy-In-The-Morning would show no mercy for whoever was the cause for his awakening.

I smiled slyly and breathed in to scream again, but quickly a hand covered my mouth, while another supported your back gently. It was warm, and despite the force, it felt soft, and that smell… It couldn't be anyone else's hands than Mori's. I could feel your cheeks go warm as I remembered that I was still in my pyjamas, and the memory of him kissing my forehead came back clear as crystal.

To my surprise all these feelings had passed through me in less than a second, and luckily the other hosts had something far more serious to keep their eyes on. Kyouya was standing in the door looking, well, I think it's for the best that I do not describe him.

Mori let go of me, and as calm as I could, I stood up and walked up to the ill-tempered host. "Gomene for waking you up, but our friends gave me such a fright, you see. Especially a certain pair of twins over there," I smiled, and the Hitachiin brother's eyes were shocked by my cruelty, and by the ice cold look Kyouya gave them. Scared out of their minds, they watched me as I lead Kyouya out of my room and into his own. He fell asleep at once after I had helped him down at the bed. Then I skipped into my own place where the host club was standing speechless.

By the move of my hand, everyone went downstairs at rapid speed, allowing me to get properly dressed in a nice, comfy, purple short jumpsuit that I had made myself, with a white cardigan over it. Before I went after them, I took the envelope with the manipulated photo in, grinning widely. Today was the Host Club Family Day as Tamaki had called it, and also the day for the greatest pranks of the year. I looked forward to see the prince's face, but I had to wait until the right moment: right now was way too early.

When I got into the living room, my friends were sitting on the couch talking, but before they saw me, I sneaked into the kitchen and got out the cupcakes I had made last night. I had really put all my effort in them, painting the host's faces with cake topping, and written their names on them in kanji. The cupcakes were rather huge, so I almost couldn't carry them at once, but I managed somehow. The blondie was of course the first one to notice me, since he was alert after my behaviour earlier.

"Don't worry, Otosa (daddy)," I said in a sweet voice, "I just made you something yummy!" Before I could say anything more, Hani was by my feet, wearing the biggest puppy eyes I could ever imagine, but I put up my hand like a mother who tells her kid to be patient, and balanced the tray on one arm while I took one of the cupcakes and read the names out loud before handing them to the right person. "Kaoru… Tamaki… Hikaru… Haruhi... Mori…" Then I paused and pretended like I was unable to figure the name on the last topping out, and Hani almost got tears in his eyes. Finally I showed mercy and gave it to him, gaining high gratitude by watching him devour it in three pieces. As he was satisfied with the sugar, he looked at the others, but before he could even open his mouth, the 'brothers' and the 'father' shouted "Mine" and held their cakes closer. Slowly the kid's gaze landed on Mori, just as I had imagined, and I chuckled silently to myself. "Poor Mori," I thought, "he just can't resist that look." To everyone's surprise, he did! Calmly he murmured some words of wisdom to his older friend. "You cannot give a gift on to another person."

None of those presented in the room could believe it, Mori had actually denied Hani's wish, and now he looked at the bad-drawn image of himself, and I noticed a slight bend on his lips, forming a smile. Did he actually care about that silly little thing I'd made him? That smile was so sweet… I shook my head, and ran into the kitchen to get the last (except from Kyouya's) cupcake with a painting of Bun-Bun, which caused me to save the day for the second time, and it was still morning.


	30. This Is Halloween

Kyouya had woken up at last, and eaten his cake. Then we all headed down to town to play some rounds of "commoner's bowling", and of course the twins were eager to complain about the bad quality of the equipment, but stopped for a second when I got a strike. Next they accused me for cheating, and it all ended up in a tickle fight until they begged for mercy. "Stop it, Rosemary, you're killing us!" Kaoru exclaimed between laughs, and all three of us sat down by one of the nearby tables. Kaoru was still breathing too heavy to speak, and Haruhi (who didn't care too much about bowling and decided to just watch, just like Kyouya) giggled at us. "Rosemary," said Hikaru, "You have everything with you I presume?" I knew he meant the photograph and nodded before showing him the envelope very discreetly.

Just then, Tamaki, Hani and Mori had finished a round and came to join us, and I had this feeling that soon the perfect moment for the prank would be there, and therefore I took the picture out so I would be ready to "drop it" on the floor next to the Prince.

I looked over at my mischievous friends, and they both blinked at the same time, and nodded their head as the ready-signal. Then they bumped into me in what seemed like an accident, and I "Ah"-ed loudly and sent the prank in paper form flying, straight at Tamaki's place. At first he didn't have a clue of what was happening, but then he held the piece of paper out in front of him. The scream he made, caused every single eye in the hall to turn towards him, and then there was silence, absolute silence. It was like I could see his soul go out of its vessel.

Haruhi took the piece of paper and cringed as she saw what had been done. She looked over at me with quite a scary face, but I just smiled. "Haruhi, nice mask for Halloween you've got there," Hikaru said, bursting out laughing. I chuckled as the twins laughed like maniacs, and while they were busy doing that, I looked my female friend in the eyes and slowly moved them over to the fading prince. "Go help him" I mouthed to her, and she rolled her eyes and got out a bottle of something smelly to bring him back. It was one of those extras she got at the supermarket, and I had asked her to bring it. Tamaki was of course delighted to see his daughter care for him like that, and hugged her tightly. Then he let her go, and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks. Just what I had hoped for…

After spending the whole forenoon in the bowling hall before eating at a nice café, we went around at the market, looking and shopping for fun things. The afternoon was over way too early, and it was time for us to go home, and now was also the time for the prank on the Hitachiins. To my surprise I didn't even need to ask them to go with me. "Rosemary, we'll walk you home," Kaoru informed with a smile, and I was quite puzzled. There was something about him sounding out of place, but I didn't show him that I had noticed at all. The three of us waved at the rest of the host club, and walked out in the chill autumn air that felt lovely against my face.

In short time I spotted a hedge with a simple wooden bench in front of it. This was the scene for my prank, and I pretended to have aching feet. "Gee, my feet are so sore," I stunned. "I have to sit down a little." Kaoru helped me over to the bench and I sat down and sighed with relief. Across from me there was a tree, and I pointed at it. "Oh, look at that kitten, poor thing!" the Hitachiin brothers shrugged their shoulders as they didn't see a thing, but I insisted it was there, and persuaded them to go up and look for it.

As soon as they turned their backs towards me, I felt two set of hands grab me, and in two seconds I had been pulled through to the back of the hedge. When I turned around, the Black Magic Club stood there looking at me. I grinned and lifted my thumbs up, and all of them grinned back. From the other side Kaoru shouted something, and Hikaru replied. "Quickly," Nekosawa's hoarse voice said and a boy began to help take off my cardigan, while a girl came with a white sheet. Suddenly everyone's eyes went wide in horror and before I could turn my head to see what had scared them, something appeared at a rapid speed and sent the boy helping you, several metres away. I let out a short, but loud "Ah!" causing my two friends to jump through the green leaves. Then there was a lot of shouts and flickering movement in front of me, and for once I had no idea what was going on.

I got to my feet quickly and went up the person closest to me. His back was facing me, and he was huge, but I couldn't help it. "Stop it!" I screamed, "Stop it you big hooligan!" Then I grabbed his shirt and pulled him backwards, only to find it was Mori! I gasped in shook and now I realised that the other ones were no one else than the rest of the host club. I growled, not scared but annoyed now, and with one sweep of my feet, the twins were down. I stopped Tamaki by crashing into his stomach (not too hard though). Hani on the other hand would be too strong for me, so I simply showed him a piece of chocolate, and that was it. Kyouya just stood on the side, trying to look calm, and Haruhi was by his side.

"Are you and your friends all right, Nekosawa-senpai?" I asked worriedly and bent down to have a look at him. Luckily he seemed to only have been lightly shocked, like most of the others. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know the rest of the club was nearby, and I had no idea they would do this." The magicians were all confused and got to their feet shakily and began to walk home.

The hosts I had knocked to the ground groaned (they really couldn't be used to anyone touching them, judging by the groans they made from those light attacks of mine), and the others looked at me questioning, so I found it best to tell them what had been going on. "It was supposed to be a Halloween prank for the twins," I explained, "But it seems the rest of you were fooled too. Would you mind to inform me why you guys came?" My voice was slightly more annoyed now. Then Kyouya explained how the twins had heard parts of my conversation with the Black Magic girl, and the redheads thought they were blackmailing me or something awful. "And just now, bun-bun thought they were doing something bad to Ro-chan," Hani said with tears in his eyes. Tamaki decided to put it more in detail. "Oh, they could've done so much bad to auntie, what if she had lost her purity to those horrible…" "That's enough, Tamaki," I cut him off and rolled my eyes.

Then I looked up at the giant. "Takashi, you should know that if they tried to rape me, I would be able to take care of myself. Kendo does make one strong and smart, nee?" The twins laughed and the anxious atmosphere was broken, and we headed home. This had to be one of the most remarkable Halloweens I had had in my entire life.


	31. No More Fun Type?

The free week was over and Monday had arrived, waking me up with the usual beeps from my watch. I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and packed my kendo outfit. From downstairs I could hear loud voices, and curiously I went to see what the reason to this was, there were enver loud voices in this house. Just as I was about to go into the living room, Kyouya opened the door and almost gave me a black eye. We looked at each other and I raised my eyebrow slightly. "G'morning," I said in an American accent, and as a reply he pulled his glasses further up and nodded. Then he hurried calmly up to his room, and left me still wondering what had happened.

Knowing it was better not to ask any more questions at this moment, I went into the kitchen instead, and served myself some food before walking out to the waiting car. Kyouya came just after me. It was a silent ride.

After school ended and it was time for club activities, my glass-bearing friend didn't head for the 3rd music room as he should. I walked up to him with a worried expression on my face. "Kyouya, what is going on? I know there's something, so don't you dare tell me it's nothing," I said strictly. He struggled to hold his mask, and smiled. "It's just some family business. I'll need you to look after the Host Club today, okay?" I pouted and agreed that the rest of the members wouldn't manage to cope without Kyouya's or my help, so I agreed to let it go for now, but I expected an explanation when we were home. Then I headed towards the music room, and Tamaki joined me, and wondered where the vice-president was. I put on a carefree face and smiled. "Nothing to worry about, he had promised his father to help him a bit, so I'm in charge now!"

The club activities went great, since I arranged several games for the customers, and let Kyouya's designations help me with explaining the rules and get everything ready. I made sure to tell them about how glad their favourite host would be when he heard they had helped in the club, and I heard no complaints from them.

As usual, the girls were delighted with my work, and all of them walked out cheerful and happy. After a couple of minutes the room was all cleaned up, and I went out to the gate to wait for the car. It didn't take long for me to be in deep thoughts. What on earth was going on in the Ootori-family? There hadn't been any strangers in the living-room, I had seen that much, so it had to be some sort of conflict between the members of the family. Besides, what made me feel even worse was that I had this feeling that I was the reason. The chauffer had looked at me strangely this morning, and I had caught a glimpse of Mr. Ootori, looking rather displeased.

"Ro-chan?" Hani's cute voice asked, and I looked up (you had been sitting on the ground) and smiled. "Hey there." Now I noticed the lolita's tear-wet eyes, and I raised onto my knees and took a hold of his shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked with sincere concern, and then he told how sad he had become when he saw me looking so down. I shook my head, and made it clear that I was just a bit sleepy. Probably I was a bit out of practise, so the Kendo had been tiring today. The high school senior seemed to believe me.

Then I remembered I had completely forgotten to thank Mori for helping you and the twins. "Oh, Takashi, thank you so much for letting Kaoru and Hikaru manipulate your photograph. That was really brave," I giggled, and Hani agreed to the fullest. The three of us talked merrily until the Ootori car arrived, and I waved good-bye to them.

When I got home I ate dinner with the silent group of men, and as always I was the one keeping the voices going. Still, the air felt heavier than usual, especially when Fuyumi was visiting her fiancée. "How was your day, Akito-kun?" I asked the middle brother, and he answered simply "Good, thanks," and continued eating. Strange, he seemed just as distant as always with the rest of the family here. I was a bit sad that he had so much pressure from his father and older brother, just like Kyouya. "Thanks for the food," I smiled when everyone were finished, and I skipped up to my room, planning the next theme of the Host Club. I had heard that some of the girls wanted the handsome young men to dress up as Native Americans, so I lied down on my bed and drew some sketches of the outfits.

Someone knocked at the door. "It's open," I confirmed, and in came Kyouya. I smiled, hoping that I would now get to know what was going on, and made a gesture that he should sit down. He did as he was told, and took his glasses off to clean them. This did not look good.

He took a deep breath. "Rosemary… You cannot stay as a member of the Host Club anymore."


	32. Afraid of Facing Them

I sat there on my bed, feeling empty. After Kyouya had said that horrible thing, he had explained that his father had found it best for me to quit the host club, since it might harm my "reputation as a lady", and any kind of scandals or similar would be highly preferable to avoid. In fact, Mr. Ootori thought the matter so serious that he had already told the head master of the school, Mr. Suoh, that I would like to leave the club.

All I did after he had told me the news was to show my friend out of my room in silence and shut the door after him. I had been sitting on my bed since then, and it was pitch dark outside even though it was still quite early. Why on earth would he do something like that, he had no right to do that! Slowly I got out of bed, walked through the door and headed for Mr. Ootori's working room. I knocked gently on the door, and after a few moments he replied "come in".

You took a deep breath and walked calmly into the room. "Pardon me for interrupting you, Mr. Ootori, but I am pretty sure that you know what I am here for?" I said, and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. He nodded, and I continued. "I am very grateful for you letting me stay here, and I know that while staying in this mansion, I can not do whatever I feel like or decide everything myself. However, what I do at school and in my free classes is up to me myself to choose. My wish is to stay at the host club, I really like it there. May I ask; why do you mind my business?"

The man in front of me sighed. "Rumours are going about you and those friends of yours, miss Walker," he said looking miserable. "Unfortunately many people believe this gossip, and won't buy our services. I know you'll understand." The two of us looked at each other. I could see he was hiding something, something important when he even tried to play sad, but for the time being I figured it was enough of questioning. Somehow I would get to find the truth, and I had a feeling that it wouldn't come from that grumpy businessman. Besides, if I pretended to accept his demand, perhaps it would be easier to snap things up. Before I left the room I asked for some time to get used to the thought and such, which he agreed to.

Even though I managed to keep positive the rest of the evening, I couldn't think about anything else than how to tell the others when I got to bed to sleep. I imagined how all the hosts would react: Tamaki would go all dramatic about it and squeeze me. Hopefully Hani would tear the two of us apart with Mori's. The twins' reaction I wasn't so sure of, but I guessed that Kaoru perhaps would look at me sadly, maybe hug me. I shuddered as I saw Hikaru in my mind, not even wanting to look at me, and Haruhi would most likely ask why and how I could do that. Kyouya already knew, so he would just be silent.

I woke up as usual, and did the usual things, only with a face quite out of the ordinary. I put my normal mask on when I got downstairs though, and behaved in my normal cheerful way. Kyouya gave me some odd looks because of that, but I kept smiling. Classes went faster than I wanted them to today, and soon me and my two classmates headed towards the third music room. The vice president of the club looked at me questioning for not having told the blondie about it, and I gave him a note saying "I don't want to ruin today's activities; I'll tell them when the customers are gone". As I had planned I actually managed to keep my mind so busy that I forgot about it, and neither hosts nor ladies got a suspicion that there was something wrong.

Haruhi sat in the sofa, putting the cups and cakes onto a board when I dragged her to the changing room. I had found it best to tell her first. After all, she was one of my best friends here, and the one who'd probably take it best. "Haruhi, even though I do not like it, there is a great possibility that I have to quit the host club soon," I said, and her face was shocked. "I can't give you an answer to why yet, but I will in time. Please, don't be mad at me." I lowered my head, afraid I might just break down. "I can't believe it…" she said, and for the first time SHE was the one hugging ME, and I sighed shakily, forcing tears back. She understood that there had to be some reason for this happening, and I could feel her worry and support just by that hug. Even so, all courage for telling the others left me at that very moment.

However, just because I was down of emotion, the smart part of my brain still worked and gave me an idea. What if my girl friend told the others when I had left? She agreed to that, and I felt a great relief. "Kyouya, we better get home, nee?" I said cheerfully when we got back to the main club room. "Everything is sorted, so no worries!" He looked at me oddly, but followed me as I ran towards the waiting car.


	33. Clouds

When I got back to the Ootori's, everything was normal. The heavy atmosphere from the day before was gone. The servants walked around doing their jobs and chatting. Wait… They don't have a tendency of chatting with each other, at least not when any of the Ootoris are in. This smelled fishy.

Later that day I saw the three brothers of the house sitting in the living room, watching TV together, a scene rarely seen. From time to time they looked over at me (I were sitting in another part of the room), like they were impatient about something. I got a strong feeling that they wanted me to go so that they could discuss something in private, and I got a great idea.

I got up and headed out of the room. "I've been sitting indoors way too much today," I exclaimed, "I won't be back in half an hour," you added and got your coat, scarf and the yellow home-knitted hat, and headed outside. When I looked back, I saw that the curtains were drawn so that it was impossible to see anything of what was going on inside. "Perfect," I thought to myself, and danced out of the gate. When three minutes had passed, I went back and crawled to the closest window, like a ninja. Quietly I sat outside the window. It didn't take long before I could hear someone talk inside, but I barely managed to tell one voice from another.

"Have you mentioned it to her?" one of the boys said. By the tone I guessed it was Kyouya. "Not yet." "I would like to remind you that you have no right to do such a thing when she's not even aware of why." That was Kyouya. Were they talking about me? "She is good at handling people; maybe she learned that from you and your friends, but she does lack some knowledge according to father, so she is to be tutored in those matters." I think it was the brother in-between. "Akito, a wife is essential to have, but in my opinion she is not suitable at all. Her family is neither rich nor famous, and I don't even see how father would befriend them. If you marry her…" I heart sank as the eldest got interrupted by one of the others, and the conversation became difficult to hang on to.

Without a sound I walked past the gate and paced down the sidewalk until I reached the park nearby. There I sat down on a bench to think, while this one sentence rang in your ears: "If you marry her". I couldn't believe they were talking about me, it just couldn't be! Though all words they said sounded like something that could be said about me. I looked at my cell phone and found that half an hour was almost gone, but I just didn't feel like going home. Instead I began to wander.

After some time I got tired of walking, and sat down underneath a tree. The sky was cloudy and I laughed sadly to yourself. "Quite like my mind, huh?" I pulled my coat tighter around me, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.


	34. Snow

_I have never been particularly fond of my brothers, since we compete every day, no breaks possible to be taken, but this time they __are going too far, both of them. Now one of them is actually planning on marrying Rosemary without her knowing about it. He has over-stepped the line by letting our father decide what she should do in her free time. The other one can't insult her enough behind her back, but the brat is too much of a gentleman to tell her straight in her face._

_Our discussion began to heat up quite a lot, but then one of the maids knocked at the door to tell us that my friends were waiting, and quite so: the whole host club was sitting in our third living room. They all seemed rather serious, even Tamaki, that blonde idiot. "We would like to talk with Rosemary," he said, sincere worry written across his face. I pulled my glasses, this could be troublesome, but if I wouldn't let them see her, they would only get suspicious. What harm could it do anyway; she had no idea of what was going on._

_I took the gentlemen (and Haruhi) up to her room. She had probably come back from her walk by now, and it was getting dark outside. To my surprise no one answered when I knocked, so I assumed she was sleeping or something, she sometimes do that. When I told the others, the twins got their mischievous look on their faces and burst through the door and jumped for the bed, only to find it empty. __They searched throughout the whole room but found no trace of her. That was really strange._

_We asked every servant and maid, but no one had seen her return from her walk. None of them knew where she had headed either. We tried to call her cell phone, but she didn't answer. To be completely honest, I wanted to make the same face as anyone else, but I'm no good at it, so I let it be._

_It didn't take long to organize ourselves. Well, if I hadn't been around, that is. It was not easy to calm everyone down, except from Mori, and I had to repeat myself at least three times. Tamaki and Haruhi were to search down the streets leading to the centre of the city, while the twins headed the other way. The two senpais decided to search towards the park, since they were good at tracking._

I had been asleep for quite long, and I began to feel the cold through my sleep. Even so, I didn't wake up, but dreamt that I was somewhere cold and unknown. From time to time I heard someone call my name, as from a distance, someone familiar, but every time I answered they faded away. Then, suddenly, I felt as if something soft braced itself around me. I could smell something sweet like sugar, but then a warm, safe fragrance caught me and I saw an oh-so familiar face.

Slowly I half-opened my eyes and mumbled sleepily. "Takashi…?" I felt myself being lifted off of the ground, before being put down again, but this time I didn't lie on the chill ground, but on Mori's lap. "Hai, I'm here," he whispered into my hair. Now my eyes opened completely and I tilted my head to look at him, before letting my eyes gaze at the silent surroundings. "Why are we here?" I questioned, and just then I remembered and a tear escaped my eyes.

Gently my friend wiped it away and looked me in the eyes. I swallowed the knot that had been building up in my throat, I didn't want to look so silly around him, and it only made him worry. I took a deep breath. "I… I am to engage," I managed to whisper before my voice cracked and rivers flooded down my cheeks. He stiffened a little. "You are to engage someone?" he repeated softly, and I nodded. "Someone I know?" he asked so that I could answer without putting so much effort in it. One more nod. "Someone at Ouran?" this time he couldn't hide that he was bothered, but I shook my head like mad. "Akito," I mumbled so that he almost couldn't hear it.

In a sudden, yet careful move he had straightened his arms out a bit so that we were face to face with about 50cm of air between us. His face was clearly troubled. "Do you love him?" "No!" I almost screamed, and shook my head more. Mori pulled my head closer, until our foreheads almost touched. This made me go still, and I could feel his breath on my face, and this made me feel more at ease. "Then you do not have to marry him, do you?"

I stared into his grey, beautiful eyes, in fact I noticed now that they were indeed extremely beautiful. Without warning I snapped for my breath in a laugh. "No, I don't... Of course I don't have to marry someone I don't love!" it all became so obvious now, that's how simple it was. The two of us laughed and Mori closed the gap between us by tenderly connecting our foreheads.

Just then I felt something cold hit my eyelids. We parted, and looked up to see white snowflakes appear all around us, and I smiled. Mori lifted me to my feet, and not long after Hani came running towards us. "Ro-chan! We found you," he beamed and hugged me. With a chuckle I headed back to the Ootori Mansion, and Kyouya called all the other hosts to tell that I was home safe and sound.


	35. No Way Around But to Tell

Hani had told my other friends that I was very tired and couldn't answer any questions right now, but that everything would be explained later. Kyouya invited the two seniors to stay to have supper, and I could see that his brothers had something to say about it but didn't. None of the Ootori family knew that I had figured out the planned engagement. I had told them that I had fallen asleep in the park, but I did not tell them the reason.

Before my two friends left, Mori waited patiently for me to get dressed for sleeping, and then he tucked me under the covers. I smiled up at him gratefully. I was so relieved that I had escaped all conversation with the brothers. Anyhow, I thought I owed Haruhi, the twins, and Tamaki an explanation, so I messaged them: "I think there's a marriage being planned, for me." Wait, about Tamaki I wasn't so sure, he would probably go overdramatic and ask Kyouya out about it immediately and that was the last thing I needed right now. When the prince type found out he had been left out on something like that, he would probably be down, but it couldn't be helped.

Mori patted my head friendly. "Thanks for helping me out today," I whispered. "Anytime, Rosemary," he replied. "How's Rosie?" I wondered, and he said that the racoon dog had grown, and told about how it loved to lie on his belly when he was sleeping. I couldn't help but to laugh, and I loved how his deep voice seemed to wash away all my trouble. Soon my eyes began to close, shortly followed by a yawn. He chuckled soundlessly and pulled the blanket tighter around me, followed by a kiss on the forehead. I didn't notice it, since I was already asleep, but as he pulled away he saw me smiling peacefully. Slowly he bent down again, hesitantly.

His lips were just centimetres from mine, but then he realised what he was doing and jumped back, before hurrying downstairs to where Hani was sitting and talking with Kyouya. When the two boys got into the waiting car, Hani looked over at his cousin and giggled. "You're all flushed, Takashi." The strong and silent type nodded, giving away his fortunate smile.

The next day I walked a bit awkwardly towards the third music room. As I woke up this morning I saw that Hikaru and Kaoru had called me several times, 23 to be exact, and Haruhi had sent two of messages saying "What!" and "How did this happen, and is that why you're leaving the club?" but then she probably remembered that she had to pay for the messages and stopped. Even so, I was really anxious about how they would take it, and back then I just couldn't call them. Slowly I opened the door, peeked through before stepping into the room carefully. They hadn't noticed me… I thought, but I couldn't have been more mistaking.

The second I closed the door, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru (as well as Tamaki, but he didn't come through the wall the others created) were around me and I felt rather uncomfortable, but I managed to smile slightly. To my great relief, the two masters in kendo and karate pushed them aside and lead me to one of the sofas, strictly telling the others to be gentle with me.

Everyone had fallen to silence, awaiting a sign from me. I took a deep breath. "Ok, we'll take this as calm as we can, nee?" I had arranged this secret meeting so that Kyouya shouldn't know about it. Even though I deep down believed he wouldn't really tell anyone in his family that I knew, I couldn't be one hundred percent certain, and I explained this for everyone. Then I looked over at Haruhi, I knew she had at least one question, and she would be the best one to start with. Getting the point, Haruhi cleared her throat. "Who are you going to marry?" she asked. It sounded like she had been practicing for it for so long, like it was a line in a play. I shrugged my shoulders a little. "I overheard the three brothers talking, and they talked about how suiting or not suiting I was for a wife (everyone flinched at the word "wife"). By what I heard it can seem Akito is the one who wants to marry me." Haruhi continued. "But how can that be a reason to quit the host club?" the childish voice next to me wondered, and I looked at him, making a face "They think it's unsuitable for a coming bride to do such things, I guess." They all flinched at the word "bride". Tamaki let out a sigh before starting on a dramatic speech. "How simple souls, not understanding the deep love and passion we put down in entertaining our customers, making them smile and laugh…"

Then Kaoru shot in. "But you aren't going to leave us for that guy, are you?" I looked down, suddenly feeling so helpless. What if there really wasn't anything to do about it? I opened my mouth to reply "no", but just then Hikaru stood up and ran out. "Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted and set off after him. Oh no, don't say he thought I was going to say "yes"! I had no choice, and before the others could stop me, I was racing after them.


	36. Said and Unsaid Promises

As I ran out of the 3rd music room I caught a glimpse of Kaoru's red hair, and I did my best to follow him. I didn't call his name, because I had to focus on keeping my speed up, and besides he wouldn't really stop no matter how loud I shouted. He headed down the stairs, and when I reached the top of the staircase I saw Hikaru run into a room, but Kaoru was running in the opposite direction!

I tried to call out his name, but my throat was dry and it only came out a hoarse cough. This made me incredibly annoyed as I continued down, skipping every second step. It went faster than I thought, and in a few seconds I stood in front of the door Hiakru had disappeared behind, it was smaller than the doors to the classrooms, but I didn't care about that and hurried through the door and slammed it shut behind me.

It was dark all around me, and suddenly I tripped over something and dropped on the ground with a large bump, before something that felt like sticks fell over me. "Ouch!" I yelped and got up on my hands and knees. I felt around the floor and found that the thing I had fallen over decided it had to be a bucket, and the sticks resembled brooms. Even rich schools have got such a normal thing as this? Close to unbelievable. Since there was a certain risk of falling again, I decided to crawl.

Soon I heard a sound, it sounded as if it came from somewhere in front of me. "Hikaru?" I asked carefully out in the air, and I listened. It was like the sound of someone... sobbing? As I moved my hands to crawl again, I hit something, and I realized it was one of his legs. Now that I had located him it wasn't so hard to move around, and I got up to sit next to him, though he leaned away from me. "Hikaru," I spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not leaving you guys for Akito." He went completely silent, not wanting to talk, but I could feel him shake as a result of trying to stop the tears from flowing.

I had grown very fond of the two twins, and we always did many fun pranks on Tamaki, or others who deserved it, and I even knew how to tell them apart. Maybe that was one of the reasons why they let me hang around with them. They also seemed to open up a bit to me, like many other people do, but the Hitachiins were somewhat different from everyone else. So, even though we never actually spoke to one another about each other's feelings, it was like we had this connection of trust, a sealed bond, an unsaid promise. I would never ever tell the twins' secrets to anyone, and neither would they with mine.

Without saying a word I sat there, thinking. The thought of leaving all my friends in the Host Club was unbearable, and to marry someone whom I did not love, and at this age? I shuddered slightly and turned my head in my friend's direction. My eyes had adjusted to the light, allowing me to see his shadow. "I will be your friend, no matter what happens, you know that." He moved under my hand, still not making a sound. "But nothing shall happen in a long time yet, at least not me ending up as somebody's wife."

All of a sudden I felt two arms around me, hugging me tightly, and my shirt got a damp spot on the shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him too, stroking his hair comforting. In between his tears and coughs I could hear him saying something, but it made no sense. I let him calm down a bit, and then I got some of the words and parts of some sentences: "you better not leave", "gomene", "I know" and similar. Although I knew that the twins, especially Hikaru, didn't connect easily to people, I was still surprised about his reaction. We were just friends, but still it seemed he was actually jealous for some other guy to have my attention and love.

Finally he stopped crying, and we pulled apart, and I chuckled friendly. "What a strange place to be depressed in, nee?" I wondered, and he laughed. "Hai, it certainly is…" he took a deep breath. "Arigato, Rosemary, in the end you just have to make me smile." The two of us headed out, and was overrun by Kaoru as we were heading for the third music room. He was stressed out, and when he saw Hikaru's red eyes he didn't know what to do, but when we both explained he settled down. By the time we had gotten back to the others we were all laughing.

I looked at my friends, hugging them one by one before joining them all in a group hug. The eldest twin was the first one to speak. "We won't give her up without a fight!" and everyone agreed. Then we sat down and drank tea, coming up with ideas of what to do, some more joking than others, and they all promised not to tell Kyouya anything.


	37. Hani's Plan

"Ro-chan! Ro-chan!" Hani's voice rang through the halls, and all the students had to press themselves up to the wall, so that the little but oh-so-threatening rocket wouldn't hit them. The giant third year came right behind him, and once or twice he mumbled "Calm down", but the little Lolita type couldn't hear him over his own eager shouts. I had heard the calls and walked out of my class room just in time to get tackled by my sugar-loving friend. Did he have too many cakes today? "Hani-senpai, what's with all this…" I couldn't finish my sentence before Mori's arms lifted me up of the floor and rushed for the host club's base. The first years were already there. Tamaki was with Kyouya, keeping him back.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, shut the doors! Haruhi, check the windows! Takashi, put Rosemary down!" I blushed slightly when I realised I was still in his arms, but the flush disappeared as soon as he put me down, and everyone gathered in a circle on the floor. I looked at them with a questioning look, and everyone's eyes were on Hani. "I know how to solve the problem," he whispered. "But first… CAKE!" Everyone moaned, it was so typical him to get a need of eating cake when he was about to tell something important. Nevertheless I got up and brought him a cake from the club's stock up.

Hikaru looked at him, and I could see irritation building up in his eyes. "Senpai, please tell us what it is," I said softly, and the senior devoured the cake quickly before smiling brightly. "You need to date someone."

All jaws dropped, except from mine. I thought he was kidding me, and crossed my arms giving him a this-isn't-the-time-for-being-funny-look. He looked at you like a 5-year-old. "I'm not being funny, the way I see it, it's a good way of telling the world that you are not free to get married." I scratched my chin, thinking. Actually, he was right. If I officially dated someone, it would reach Kyouya, and then probably Akito. Then maybe he would drop his idea of me being his wife.

Lost in thoughts I looked down on my boyish pants, and then it struck me: how could I be officially dating someone, when the whole school thought I was a boy? I would not date a girl! It didn't have any effect either, since Akito knew that I was a female myself, and I did not want the Ootori-family to believe that I was attracted to the same gender. If I dated a boy, there would be gossiping in school about the fun type being gay, and that would be very bad for host business. Whatever I choose, I would be looked upon as a homosexual, and it's never fun to be taken for something one is not. I reminded the others about this problem, and even Hani was in deep thoughts. Of course I could go out with one of the hosts, but then Kyouya or Akito might get suspicious. All the other boys I knew would probably not believe me, or turn away from me as soon as I told them the secret. Unless…

My face lightened up, and I rose to my feet. "The kendo club room is still open, right?" I asked, looking over at Mori who nodded. The two of us looked at each other, and then he realised what was on my mind. "Go," he encouraged, and swiftly I went down to the boys' changing room, and barged in. I had gotten used to seeing half-naked boys, and I kept my eyes high so that I could not see more than I should in case someone had been in the shower. "Yasashiku-kun!" I yelled, and looked around. Most of the people had left since school was over for today, but sometimes my friend practised longer than the others. One of the boys sitting on one of the benches notified me that he was still practicing. I thanked the boy and hustled on.

Quite right, my friend and kendo companion was standing out on one of the mats alone, pretending to strike and block. "I'm glad I found you," I said as I went over to him, and he stopped and smiled at me cheerfully. "Oh, it's you! What a rare face to see at this time of day," he said and took off his helmet. "Yeah, I know, I just had to make sure you didn't leave before I had a chat with you. But please take your time to finish practice," I insisted. "I already did," he chuckled and sat down on a chair, and I sat down beside him. "What's up?" I looked at him, and now I got really nervous. What if he told everyone, or even worse; what if he refused to speak with me again? He examined my worried expression, and I took a deep breath, and another one. "I… I'm not what you think I am," I started, getting annoyed at myself for taking so long to get to the point. Now he was even more confused, and I looked him in the eyes. "I'm a she."

His eyes widened slightly, but then he just shook his head and laughed. "By any chance, you didn't take that cover just to see me without clothes, did you?" I stuck my tongue out at him. "As if that's something so see!" and we both giggled. After a while I calmed down, and he became more serious. "But why?"

I explained to him how it all had started out as a game to see how long I could stay as a boy, but recently something had occurred that might put an end to it: the possible engagement. He was quite shocked to hear about that last part, and asked if there was any way he could help me? I grinned, that was exactly what I wanted to hear. "Would you go out with me?"


	38. A Surprise

Yasashiku jumped in surprise, but he calmed down as soon as I told him that it was just a pretend-date. He was very relieved to hear that, because even though he now knew I was a girl, it would take some time for him to get used to that. "You know, I think I'll always look at you as one of the guys," he explained, and even though he didn't say, I could see that he was embarrassed by the fact that he had done things together with me that he never would have done together with a female, like changing clothes, comparing muscles with others, or hugging someone just after showering (yes, he had done all that with me). I didn't blame him though.

Then we agreed to go out Saturday evening. He knew about this little restaurant where the food wasn't too expensive (even though I lived with riches, I didn't have to much myself), since I was to pay for my own meal. But I was to dress nicely, so that those I lived with would think that this was something serious. "I'll pick you up at half past seven, nee?" I nodded and gave him a high five before leaving.

_Takashi and I were walking down the hall__ silently. I was quite disappointed at him, but perhaps he didn't realise it after all? I made my voice sweet, but yet a bit sad. "You didn't get what I meant, did you?" He didn't look at me, but I could see slight movement in his expression. "I did…" he replied simply, and I could hear his voice crack at the end, poor Takashi. He has always been so steady and brave, but just now his courage seems to have left him. "I don't want to fool her," he explained. Honest Takashi, always considering a woman's feelings. But at this point he was lagging behind. I realised it quite a while ago, that Rosemary might feel something too. I really thought he would grab the nice opportunity I served him…_

It was Saturday, 6 o'clock in the evening, and I stood in front of my open wardrobe, looking at a few outfits. I put on a simple black dress that was strapless, and then I walked into Kyouya's room. He was quite surprised by it, and pulled his glasses. "What do you want?" he muttered. "How does this look?" I asked twirling around. I pretended to be really nervous, and looked from the dress to him, who seemed to be rather confused about the situation. "No, it's too boring, he's going to think I'm just really boring," I babbled, "It'll be too chilly too!" Then I ran back to my own room and put on a brown one with orange embroidery and came back to my friend. I walked around the room, turning around to look at myself. The boy sitting by his desk sighed. "What are…" "No, I just can't wear this!" and in the glimpse of an eye I was gone. Finally I decided on a lavender dress with straps, a black rose attached to one of them. I sat down on a chair in Kyouya's room, and finally I let him speak. "What are you doing?" he asked casually, not looking at me. I giggled like a little girl, and mumbled "nothing" in a very shy way. He adjusted his glasses once more. I sighed. "Okay, I have an appointment in, Oh! It's only one quarter left until he's here!" I squealed and went to put on my shoes and find a necklace. When I couldn't find a suitable accessory I got slightly annoyed, I wanted the look to be complete! Well, I guess it would just have to work without it.

I went downstairs, and just then, the door bell rang. I pretended to be super excited, and asked one of the maids to open while I got my coat. In four seconds I was ready and went for the door. There in front of me stood a tall boy dressed in black trousers, white shirt and tie, with a jacket over it. Baffled I took a step forward, and the maid shut the door behind me, leaving the two of us alone.

"Takashi?"


	39. Wonderful Tonight

Startled I looked up at him. What was he doing here, had something happened to Yasashiku? Without realising it I must've had a very anxious expression on my face, because Mori lowered his head a little. "Yasashiku has caught a cold," he mumbled deeply and looked away. "Hikaru and Kaoru are with their mother on a fashion show, Tamaki is in a tea party, Hani's eating cake," he continued before I got to respond. Lastly he added, while shyly turning his gaze towards me: "Will it be a bother?"

Quite puzzled by this sudden outburst from my silent friend, I wrinkled my eyebrows a little, but I smiled at his last comment. "Of course it won't be a bother," I reassured, feeling silly for reacting so weird. "I was just surprised, that's all." His lips curved slightly upwards then, and I could see he was relieved. Actually, he looked so sweet and handsome at the same time, and I felt my chest warm up by the thought of having him as my, well, date. What? I blinked twice, and then I could feel my cheeks flush red. What was this? Then the two of us walked over to his car.

After a while the car pulled off of the main road, onto a road that lead towards a part of town where I hadn't really been before. As we kept moving further, the streets seemed to become more and more sophisticated and luxurious. Slightly nervous of where this would end, I peeked over at my... date, hoping it would calm me down, just in the same moment as he did the same to me. Quickly we both looked away from eachother, and I didn't dare to have another look, since that would reveal my deep red cheeks. I didn't understand this, why was I blushing so madly?

The car stopped, and the chauffeur went out and opened the door for me while bowing his head. "Wow, this seems to be quite a high class place," I thought to myself as I admired the fancy restaurants and boutiques. The people I saw were dressed very neatly, and I was glad that I had picked the most suiting dress I had, though it did not fit completely in. But hey, wasn't I the girl, um boy that everyone noticed in school because of my 'un-fitting' way of dressing? Now I noticed Mori at my side, offering me his arm, and for once he seemed clumsy in his movements.

Together we walked into what seemed to be a restaurant with a very traditional theme. I had to say something. "This place looks lovely," I smiled up at him, and he had also calmed down a bit and smiled down at me. As the two of us entered, a young man in the men's kimono, offered to take our jacket and coat, and then show us somewhere to sit. "Have You ordered a table?" he asked smiling, and Mori told him his name. I was about to take off my coat as I felt two strong, warm hands rest on my shoulders. "May I," my friend offered, and helped me take it off. Then he handed it to the man who swiftly put our clothes into a huge wardrobe. I now noticed a pair of eyes on you, and as I turned, I saw Mori look at me. I smiled a bit tensely, and asked him if he was ready? He seemed to wake up from his thoughts and looked straight forward, hiding his rosy cheeks from me.

The table we were lead to was placed in one of the far corners of the huge room. The man handed us the menus. Though I could tell by only a brief look, that this would be impossible for me to read: I still wasn't that steady in kanji. Mori noticed my troubled look as I tried my best to recognise one of them, and for a moment he forgot to be shy. "Need some help?" he asked, and I gladly accepted the offer. "Anything you would recommend?" I wondered while he looked through the list of probably delicious food. He questioned me on what foods I liked and what I didn't, and the tense atmosphere around the two of us vanished, and we were just like we used to be.

After a while he called a waiter, also he in traditional clothing, and Mori pointed at the foods he wanted to order, and the waiter wrote it all down, with a smile on his face. I bent slightly forwards as soon as he left. "Why did he smile like that?" I whispered, and the giant in front of me shook his head. I could only wait and see.

It took about 40 minutes before the food was ready, but I hardly noticed the time pass by. Me and Mori talked like we always did when we were alone, and when non of us could think of anything more to say, we just looked at one another and smiled. After the mentioned amount of minutes, the waiter came with two normal-sized bowls of food, along with many small bowls with sauces, fruits and vegetables. It smelled terrific. The eating sticks were no problem for me now, and I lifted up what seemed up be a piece of meat up from the bowl. I asked my friend if he could now tell me what it was, but he just told me to taste, and I was delighted by the experience. When we were done with the dinner, the waiter gave each of us a senbei (a traditional Japanese snack, like a cookie) to take with us, before leading us to the main entrance to get our coat and jacket.

As I opened the door, a chill breeze hit me, and I looked around the street. There were not so many lightened-up windows now, and less people, and Mori nodded down the street. "I asked the chauffeur to pick us up a bit further down the street," he mumbled. "Is that alright with you?" he questioned, looking at my shoes. I smiled and said "Sure," before I began to wander towards the outpointed direction. The silence between the two of us was so peaceful, and I felt so comfortable and safe as we walked side by side at the sidewalk.

Suddenly I felt this urge to doing something, to stretch out my hand and take his, maybe lay my head towards his side. And this was exactly what I did! At the moment my cheek touched his jacket sleeve I realised what the consequences of my actions could be. Maybe he thought this was something improper to do, that this was something only lovers did, and never in public… What nonsense, I was just tired. Yes, that's it, and my hand was a little cold. Just to make my alibi more secure, I sighed softly. "Thank you so much for a wonderful time, Takashi." "I'm glad," he said, and now I became aware that our feet had stopped, and I stood still on the pavement with him. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out quite as planned… Yasashiku," "Takashi, I don't want you to worry about that. This was more than I had ever imagined, okay?" I said, beaming up at him. He looked down on me, and a smile spread across his face. I felt a bit embarrassed by saying that, since my words were truer than he would ever know.

He loosened my grip around his hand, and my heart sank, causing me to blush as I thought of how much of a burden I must've been to him all day. He seemed to hesitate for a second, just before our hands were separated. Unexpectedly he did not let you go, as I had thought at first! Instead, he took better hold of it, intertwining my fingers with his own. I felt a bolt of energy run from my hand and up to my chest, causing my heart to skip several beats. Soon the warmth followed my blood and spread throughout my entire being. In the car, he still held tightly around my hand. I peeked down on it, and thought that my hand must feel like a doll's hand in his big, safe hands.

Sooner than we had hoped for, the chauffeur pulled up to the Ootori Mansion, and the engine stopped. Still not letting go, the two of us got out of the car, and went trough the gate. He didn't speak a word; it was like it all could be said without them as he escorted me right up to the door. There I paused, and I turned to face him, and automatically my free hand sought his, and there was no way I could escape his gaze now. His eyes were dark and warm, and although his face didn't show any emotion in particular, his eyes seemed to shine like a thousand stars, and I was captured, I couldn't move.

_I don't understand a thing, where is __she! When I asked Kyouya, he said she had gone out with someone, but why does she take so long? The shops are closed now, along with most other cafes and similar places… Perhaps she takes her friends home before coming back here, that sweet girl. Ah, I know; I'll take a car to meet her, and then I can give her the gold necklace I bought her. I hope she'll take my hint… Now, where did I put that box?_

I was filled with a strange sensation as I kept staring into what seemed to have swallowed all the stars in the sky. His lips opened and the voice as deep as the deepest waters spoke softly. "Rosemary," he said, holding steadily on to me, "You were wonderful tonight." My lips trembled as his face came closer, and I could feel his breath on my nose. Closing my eyes, I went up on my toes, meeting him, and it was like stardust rained over us, as we stood there in a moment of bliss.

Neither of us offered a single thought to the world around us, we were each other's world now, couldn't think of anything else. Neither of us could see the lonely individual standing behind the curtains with the light out, and a golden chain in his hands.

Mori let go of my hand, and we pulled apart. Out of one of his pockets he took a chain with a tiny sapphire, embraced by a silver rose. Gently he locked it around my neck, before kissing my forehead. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, and opened the door for me. I nodded speechlessly as I stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind me.


	40. Realisation

When I woke up the next morning, my first logical explanation to the night before was this: it was nothing but a dream. I must've dreamt it all. So I sighed heavily, catching myself in wishing it had happened. "Maybe I do look at him more than a friend?" I asked myself, surprised at how easy I could say that now. It was like my dream had sorted out my feelings, and it wasn't strange at all. Still half asleep, I walked into the kitchen, no one were there, or in any of the other rooms for that matter. Odd.

I ate my breakfast in silence, just humming quietly from time to time. It was around 12 o'clock, and after having looked into Kyouya's room, finding it empty, I saw the note on my own door. "We'll be gone the whole day. Be kind and don't tear the house down while we're away." I laughed and figured that today I would do something really creative. Soon I remembered the sketches from that time when I found Mrs. Hitachiin's boutique, and I got them out from the pile of paper I had in my room. I knew exactly which one of them I would transform into a painting: the samurai, Mori. It didn't take long before I got started, and lined the motive up on the canvas. Just as I had done the first step of the work, someone knocked on the door. Curiously I went out and to see who it was, not considering that I had nothing but a singlet and my pyjamas-trousers on, with a paint-stained shirt over it. "Good afternoon, may I help…" I started, opening the door, but then I heard a familiar chuckle. "Yasashiku?" I looked at him puzzled, and now he laughed. "Is that how the Ootori's treat you?" he questioned, nodding towards my outfit. Laughing, I hit his head, wondering what on earth he was doing here. He just put on an innocent look and said he just wanted to see if I was home. "And why shouldn't I?" But his mouth was sealed.

I let him in, and we chatted like crazy, while I tried to remember what we had done together yesterday. My dream had covered every memory of our pretend date. Before he came, I was planning on making myself a cup of tea, so I offered him one as well, and he accepted. As we sat there he suddenly got silent, looking at me with a huge grin. "I knew he had found himself a girl," he said to himself, and I got confused. He read my face, and almost poked a spot just under your neck, before reminding himself that I was a girl, and a boy didn't poke a girl there. I lifted my hand, and felt something made of metal. When I looked down, I saw it was a silver rose with a blue stone in the centre.

Slowly my eyes widened. "So it really happened?" I whispered, and my friend sent you a weird look. "I… I thought it was a dream." Now I felt your cheeks flush a deep, deep red of embarrassment. "Haha, a nightmare, I suppose?" he snickered, and soon we were in a tickle fight again, ending with the two of us laughing our heads off. When we got our breaths back, I asked him if he could explain what he meant with "I knew he'd found himself a girl". Then he leaned back and smiled that kind of smile you smile when you're happy for one of your best friends. In this case, he was happy for two of his best friends.

"Well, the last few weeks he gave me hints, without knowing it. When we walked past a jewellery shop some time ago, he stopped for a second, looking over the necklaces, before shaking his head and walking on. One other time he asked me if a girl would find it annoying to be carried around. And Friday afternoon I asked if he would help me pick out a new belt for my kimono. To find it, we went to one of the slightly luxury parts of the city, and when we were done, he told me he just wanted to look at one shop before going home. When he got back he carried a little paper bag. After I had asked him, he showed me exactly that necklace." He took a break. "Now I get why he wanted to take my place on that date. It really suits you!" he beamed and I smiled shyly. So Yasashiku was never ill, Mori had just taken his place because he wanted to!

We talked a bit more, before Yasashiku had to leave. On his way out he stopped and peeked into the living room. There he saw a piece of canvas, and without me knowing (I had told him to go get his jacket while I cleaned the table), he went closer and looked at the picture of Mori. He was really impressed, and when I got out to see him off, he just came out from the room. "I couldn't help myself," he said, looking a bit unsure of how I would take it. "You know, I think he really likes you too. So just tell him how you feel, nee?" his eyes shone with excitement, and I nodded, a bit too embarrassed to hit his head. Besides, I knew he was right. "Take care, see you again tomorrow," he waved, and I did too. Then I realised that tomorrow I would see my date from yesterday again, and I had no idea how to greet him or how to act. For perhaps the first time in my life, I felt like screaming like a girl.


	41. Not That Simple

The door leading in to the boys' changing room felt heavier than normal, and I hesitated. I couldn't help but to wonder if Mori really meant anything by that kiss... And had he noticed that I had met him half way? Or what if Mori wasn't done changing and I came barging in, or...?

A heavy sigh escaped my lips, and I rolled my eyes at myself. Come on, I had seen him there many times, why should this time be different?

Just as I decided to open the door, I felt two pairs of hands grab me, and drag fter all, I did meet him half way that night. A heavy sigh escaped my lips, and I rolled my eyes at me away. "Hikaru, Kaoru," I stated annoyed. Though I was relieved at the same time, since the twins would keep me busy until I was certain Mori would be done changing. "Oh, Rosemary," they said in unison. Suddenly I wasn't sure if the Hitachiins' arrival would be so much better than opening the door. My instincts told me to keep cool like always. "What's this? Can't you see I'm on my way to Kendo training?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest, warning them that this better be important. They split up the sentence. "Are" "you" "in" "love?" My heart began to beat faster, but I managed to hide every trace of nervousness in my face. "What makes you believe that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Hikaru's hand came closer, and pulled slightly at the collar of my t-shirt, revealing the precious pendant resting on my skin. By their expressions I could tell they hadn't actually expected to see anything like it. Kaoru looked at his brother. "Hani-senpai was telling the truth after all…" His voice seemed to fade slightly at the last words. Unsure of what he meant by that, I looked from him to his brother and back again. I was just about to question them, but then the door to the boys' changing room opened, and Yasashiku peeked out. "Rosemary, training is about to begin," he said calmly, and held the door open for me. "Hai," I smiled as I knew that meant everyone was done changing, and then I hugged my friends. "We'll talk later, nee?" I whispered, before going over to to the kendo club.

"Has something happened?" Mori asked as soon as YAsashiku shut the door. I looked up at him, seeing just as much wonder in his eyes as in my own. "I'm not sure of what it is, but I'll find out," I assured him, and he smiled a little, patting my head. Then I went into my little private room and changed. Kendo Club went as normal and the trainer praised me for being extraordinary present today. It was like I had had some strange energy drink, and I moved so swiftly. To tell the truth, I didn't realizse I was even moving a toe.

After school, it was time for club activity at the Host Club. I decided to go to the Music Rom together with my first year friends. As always, the girls that came out of the classroom giggled and blushed when they saw me standing there, as I pretended to look embarrassed by standing outside their classroom. "G' afternoon, miss!" I said with a sweet bow when one of them looked at me. Then finally the twins and Haruhi came. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" I squealed and clung to them, "why did you take so long!" All the girls got red faces and had a hard time not going all "kya".

When they were all gone, I went back to my normal self, but none of the brothers looked me in the eyes when I talked. Haruhi had no problem with it, but it seemed as if she hadn't noticed her friends' strange behaviour. She was busy figuring out what to make for dinner, as I was coming over to her place this afternoon. I knew I wouldn't get to talk properly with the boys right now, so I chatted with her instead. We agreed on a Japanese meat soup with chocolate chip cookies afterwards.

As I opened the door to the Host Club's room, I was overwhelmed by a sweet fragrance, and soon I took in the sight of the many lavender flowers filling the tables and floor. I stood there for a moment, stunned, before turning to Kyouya who stood by the door. "Great job, Kyouya!" I smiled and went closer to a bouquet. Then Tamaki appeared out of nowhere, embracing me shortly before squeezing the other female, followed by a long speech explaining that he had decided that the theme for the ball should be lavender, with purple decorations, flowers everywhere, and of course we hosts would dress in matching clothes.

At first I just smiled at his eagerness, but then his words actually hit me. "What ball?" I blurted out, and Tamaki froze in shock, before turning over to the vice president. "You promised you'd tell her!" Ootori shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "You didn't say when." Then a lot of stuttering sounds came from the king's mouth, and mother replied with cold glares. Then suddenly Hani popped his head in from the corridor. "Ro-chan!" he exclaimed and hugged me, before Mori appeared behind him. He smiled at me, and I returned the favour. I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit, but I was surprised by how I managed to keep my face normally shaded. I kept flashing looks to him while we all walked around smelling the beautiful flowers, and sometimes he would catch me in the act. That was until Hikaru's voice reached my ears. "I told you, and I'm still telling you: she'll leave us for sure!"


	42. Someone To Talk To

I sat on my bedroom floor with a confused frown on my face. The reason for my lost expression was the incident at the host club. Hikaru had shouted at his brother in a way that couldn't possibly be positive, and Kaoru's eyes were so full of genuine worry that it couldn't be just one of their plays. When I had approached the twins, the eldest had set off through the door, but Kaoru stopped me from following him this time, and reassured me that he would take care of it. Combined with the episode at the beginning of the day, I got a feeling that the reason for whatever it was, was me. I was certain of it.

The other thing I couldn't quite figure out was this ball Tamaki was talking about. Normally it wouldn't have been so surprising to me, he loved hosting parties and especially traditional dance balls, but the thing was: Kyouya was to tell me about it yesterday, but he hadn't even given me a hint. That was very unlike him. I groaned. "Why is everyone acting so strangely?" I got my cell phone and checked the time. It was fifteen minutes 'till my chauffeur (yes, I had gotten my own driver, or rather taken over Fuyumi's when she got married) was to drive me to Haruhi's place. At least there was one person in this world that was still behaving the same. At least it seemed like it, but of course she could start acting just as oddly as the rest of the group anytime.

Finally I stood outside of the female host's door, and she greeted me with a friendly smile as she opened. Then we got ready to make the soup. She had put all the ingredients on the table, so I just had to put it all together, after she told me the names of everything. I began to cut some vegetables, while she salted and spiced small pieces of meat. It was silent for a while, but then I began to wonder if she did know what was going on. I decided that talking to another girl would be the best, and since both of us had rather weird minds it might actually help a lot.

A bit unsure I spoke. "Haruhi," I said, and paused until I was sure I had her attention. "Is it just me, or have our friends been acting a bit out of the ordinary lately?" Haruhi thought for a while, and then she nodded, but it looked as if she hesitated, wondering if she should say what she was about to say. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked, trying to read her expression. "Well…" she began, and I nodded reassuring at her, it always worked. "Okay, the thing is, you've been a little bit distant as well, like there's happened something. I think it's good though, but I wish I knew what it was," she mumbled, and I suddenly realised that maybe I had been just as weird as the others, and that could be a sensible explaination as to why everything seemed so confusing.

Dinner was served, and we had just started to eat, it was the perfect time for some secret sharing. "I guess you're right, I have been a bit distant. And you're also right about it being because of something good, at least I think it is…" I aldready began to mess up my words a bit, so I took a deep breath. Haruhi had stopped chewing. "I," "Are you in love?" This sudden awareness of hers caused me to lean back a bit in surprise, but then I smiled, and now I couldn't help but to let my cheeks go rosy. "Hai, at least I think I am," I confirmed, and a friendly smirk appeared on her lips. "And I know him, he is a host." It was more a statement than a question, and she munched thoughtfully on a piece of potato. I grunted. "When did you become so observant?" Both of us laughed, and it put me on ease to know that she didn't seem mad or anything like Hikaru had seemed. It made me sad to think about him, but I didn't want the natural type to be worried. I was a bit surprised, but glad, that she hadn't asked which one of the hosts it was.

The rest of the day went on as usual, with us chatting, Ranka coming home hugging both us, and pleading to get to dress me up. As HAruhi foundit rather tiresome, I politely said no.


	43. Preparing

Some days had passed, and the winter holidays were approaching. Even though Host Club activities had gone on like usual, I still hadn't had a chance to talk to the twins. They were always busy with a customer, or had to arrange something for the ball. I hadn't given up, but when they just turned their backs on me, I felt so useless. And then Kaoru would give me a sad look, probably wanting to say "sorry" in a strange way, but that only made it hurt more, not knowing what there was to apologize for, and I got this feeling that it was I who should ask for forgiveness for something.

I sat in a chair in Kyouya's room while he looked through guest lists and seat arrangements, along with list of food and music. From time to time I would help him (without him asking), but mostly I was lost in thoughts. "Rosemary, why are you looking so gloomy?" I looked up at him in wonder; he had never ever shown concern that clearly towards me before. He adjusted his glasses. "It is not good for business," he added, and I had to smile at his attempt to cover up his worry. Then I sighed slightly. "It's the twins… And Tamaki. What is so special about this ball?" I questioned, and set up a piercing look at him, and he noticed. He tried to look away, but failed. I got him now. Then he began to search through some sheets of paper lying at his desk, and soon he pulled out a picture of a dress. "The king wants you to wear this," he informed. I wrinkled my eyebrows. The dress was pale purple, like lavender, and decorated with embroidery around the waist. It was beautiful. "But why?" I wondered, and my friend snickered. "The idiot visualized how you and Mori-senpai would confess to one another. He also thought that since you had to tell your secret about being a girl after becoming Mori-senpai's girlfriend, why not tell it in the most spectacular way possible?"

I was exceptionally close to furious. How could Tamaki think something like that, didn't he know that I loved life at the Host Club, and wouldn't ruin it, even if I was to become Mori's girlfriend. Besides, who said that would ever happen; maybe the kiss was just an accident, a reflex, and the necklace just a way of being polite! I felt like hitting something very hard, but managed to calm down. When I was sure my voice wouldn't tremble, I grunted: "That idiot."

Then, just as I felt like going out and be all by myself, an idea hit me and I slowly turned towards the glass-bearing boy with a sly grin on my face. "He really thinks I'm going to wear that dress in front of the whole school, doesn't he?" Kyouya nodded, and he read the following question in my eyes. "And no, I haven't ordered it. But there is a suit similar to ours on its way," he confirmed. I ran up and hugged him. "I love your brains, Kyouya!" I laughed, and he allowed himself a little chuckle, probably thinking that meant I loved my own brains too, as he had noticed that our ways of thinking sometimes could bear a strange semblance.

After a few moments I let him go, and then he went back to the lists. Just as I was about to go to my own room, he coughed slightly, making me wait. "And I am one hundred percents certain that Mori-senpai is good for you," he stated like it was just another unimportant fact. I gave him a strange smile, not knowing if I should try to wave it off or thank him or what, and then I quickly went out.

So now I was aware of the reason for everyone acting so weird. Tamaki seemed to have informed the others (at least some of them) how everything would become a fairytale ending. It was so good to know, and now I understood the twins. They had gotten the impression that I would actually leave the club, and one could be mad at someone for less. Also, considering how Tamaki often overdo things, a ball was just the kind of thing he would arrange. Then, I would play along, and when the big day came, I would simply wear the same piece of clothing as every other member of the club and, hopefully, prove to them that I would not leave my friends and fellow hosts of Ouran High School Host Club in a long, long time.


	44. Still Like a Boy

The following days I was slightly more cheerful, but I tried my best to keep a bit dull, so that it wouldn't look too strange. Luckily, they fell for it. Mostly, I helped Kyouya with the formalities, as was suiting for the vice vice president of the Host Club. The assistance consisted mainly on keeping curious customers company, and use my feminine side to arrange the lavenders in vases and urns that had been brought from all around the world. I had to learn the history of every single one, at least the ones that would be placed close to my seat during the dinner. Actually, I got so fascinated by them, that it didn't take long for me to remember all the others as well, so in case any of my friends should forget it, I would be ready to support them.

During club time (we didn't take designations during ball preparations) we practised ball room dancing and manners, mainly because Haruhi and I were commoners. Naturally, I had to dance female with Haruhi, since the boys were "too tall for it to be realistic", and Hani didn't want to let go of his cousin. The little lolita type could be so childish and sweet, but sometimes I wondered if it was not he who should have been the little devil type instead of the twins. When it was something he wanted, he could easily manipulate whoever he wished to. Deep down, I knew he was the one who set the date with me and Mori up, and he was probably the one who gave Tamaki the idea of bringing us together so beautifully with lavender flowers all over the place.

Then, before I knew it, the day was there. Banners and lights were up all across school campus, lightening up the winter dark. On the inside, however, it was summer, and people had dressed in their most beautiful dresses and gowns in different purple shades. Even though it was an amazing sight, I couldn't help but to think about how spoiled those kids were, getting brand new, super expensive outfits just because of a school party. However, I had gotten used to being around people like this, and was just satisfied that the tux I wore was a hired one.

"Oh, I can't wait to see your husband's face when I walk in, sister," I exclaimed jokingly, and Kyouya nodded as he sat across of me in the limousine. The two of us were standing outside the door to the main hall, and then I burst open the door with a loud yell "Konnichiwa, Mr Walker has arrived!" and then, when I saw all the pupils that had already arrived, I pretended to be extremely embarrassed, and hid my face while stuttering apologies to a nearby group, who all laughed smilingly at me. Just as I had expected, the other hosts were standing over by the end of the staircase, greeting people, and the headmaster's son had seen me, and he just stood there with his mouth wide open in shock.

I shared a high five with Kyouya, who didn't really want to, before walking over to the others. "This is amazing, Tamaki, you did a marvellous job," I beamed, and I could feel the Hitachiins' eyes on me. "And these clothes are great. Dresses are so tiresome to wear for a whole night, and so I'm really glad I have the opportunity to wear the same as you guys," I smiled genuinely, wondering if they took my hint. By the look on Kaoru's face it seemed as if he did. The king just stared. "Idiot," I laughed and ruffled his hair, which brought him back to reality. "Now, let's do what we do best, nee?" I said, before turning and started to converse with the guests. We kept chatting until everyone had arrived, and it was time for food.


	45. Conspiracy!

The dinner was a huge success. I impressed all the guests with my knowledge, and in fact the boys at the party were also comfortable in my company, even those who normally would think that the Host Club was just full of lazy idiots who played with girls' hearts (and took their sweethearts away). Many had to change their opinion that evening.

The meal took about one and a half hours, since there were several dishes. Finally, after the mentioned amout of time, it was time to stretch our legs again, and all the guests were lead into the dance hall by the twins. Their faces had brightened up, and they were cheerful and evil as always. Now and then they would interrupt my intelligent and funny conversations with a joke or a prank, and when I danced, they accidentally bumped into me from both sides. To my own and my partners' delight, however, they never managed to get us out of the rhythm, so I sent them a amusing remark, causing the girl I danced with to giggle and the twins to frown.

Now and then I would dance past the other hosts. I had to laugh at Hani's childish way of swinging around with the lucky girl. Luckily I had practiced the man's part of dancing together with one of the maids of the Ootori household, so the lolita type's plan failed. Tamaki was indeed a good dancer, and it was easy to tell that he had done this many times before. He looked so satisfied there he stepped through the crowds with a smiling girl in his arms. That was what made him such a nice friend to have: he loved to see people smile, and he would do anything to please those he cared for. I knew that was why he had planned this: after Hani told him about the "triumphant" date with Mori, he wanted to help us to happiness.

Just then I saw _him_, and without noticing, the two of us lead our girls closer to one another, and all I could think of was how much I wanted to be the girl he was holding and leading through the song. At the very moment that I thought that, he looked at me and smiled, causing me to loose a step in the dance. "Walker-sama, are you ok?" my partner wondered, and I laughed it off. "Hai, I just got a tremendous idea," I informed, and danced the two of us over to the band playing, asking for a really swinging song. Then I showed everyone how to twist, and in a while the whole crowd was trying it out.

The dance had been going on for about an hour, when the other hosts made their way to the top of the staircase so that everyone could see them. I looked up with confusion written all over my face. "Minna-san!" Hani shouted, turning everyone's attention towards him. What on earth was that little senior up to now? "It is my pleasure to announce," he took an artistic pause. Oh, no, he wasn't going to blow my cover and tell every one about me and... "that the Ouran High School Host Club's Orientation Game is about to begin!" Exited mumbling spread amongst the listening audience. Now, what the HECK was going on? I got up to my fellow hosts, making a short funny-type-scene, before placing myself beside Haruhi. "Could you explain me the meaning of this?" I whispered to her, but it turned out she was just as clueless as me. Typical, they probably guessed I would ask her, or perhaps they thought she would tell by herself. I was just about to ask Tamaki when two identical grins appeared in front of me. "Now, if it would please you to follow us," they said in unison and dragged me after them, and the mass of people below us was moving too. What was it Hani had said? I had been too busy, whispering with Haruhi. "What did he say?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance, but their grins just grew wider as they did not reply.

After a short while, we were standing in front of our club room. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were faster than me, so escaping was at this point impossible. Trying to be as calm as I could, I opned the door and stepped inside, prepared for the worst. The room was empty, apart from some curtains in the middle of a room that formed a square. "She's here!" Hikaru shouted into the emptiness, and one of the curtains moved as Fuyumi stepped out from behind it, holding a hanger in one hand, and from another curtain, Ranka appeared. "Oh, Rosemary! This will be so fun!" Haruhi's father squeeled. Before I could understand a single thing of what was going on, I was dragged towards the curtains by fours sets of arms, and as I suddenly found myself on the other side, I saw a stool, a table of make up and a wig with the same colour as my hair. I felt rage whelm through me. "Conspiracy!"


	46. Calculating

_"Hani-senpai, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked the lolita boy as we watched the students below us pairing up with their friends and then went to sign up on the list the twins were setting up as they had just come back from their mission. By their grins I could tell everything had worked out as planned. Mori stood by the rails of the staircase, looking cool as always, though I knew he was quite confused. He knew just as little as Rosemary and Haruhi. He hadn't even noticed that Hani had moved over to me. "Hai, she'll be sooo grateful, Kyouya, won't she, bun-bun?" he smiled as he twirled around with his pink friend. I wondered if it had occurred to him that there might be consequences to this act. "Senpai, what if she jumps out of the window and hurts herself?" He looked up at me and gave me a happy grin. "By the time the party is over, she will have forgotten all about it."_

The twins had left, and Fuyumi and Ranka had placed me on the stool in front of the make-up table. While they turned their backs to me, rumaging through some bags of clothes and accessories. While they were busy arguing about what would look good with what, I carefully rose up and tiptoed over to the window. The evergreen vines climbing up the wall outside sould make a suitable ladder, there was a story about this one boy who once climbed up the vines to get to the host club and get his girlfriend. "I hope that was a true story," I thought to myself as I carefully opened one of the tall windows. I peeked down. It looked clear, but just as I was about to take the first step outside, I heard rustling noises and whispers from underneath me, and soon a large, round, white circle appeared down on the ground. Darn it, sometimes Hani could be too smart for my liking. He had people stationed all over the area, on case I would try to escape. I should've guessed it though.

Then my two dressers discovered my disappearance. "Rosemary-chan, what are you doing in the window!" Ranka almost screamed. "Er... i was getting some... fresh air," I mumbled and closed it. It was hopeless to escape with so many people keeping their eyes on me, so perhaps I should just let them play and run away when they thought I had surrendered. If there was no other way, I could always go to the toilet and lock myself in there until the party was over. _I still couldn't see why Hani was so obsessed on ruin my hsot club career_. "Now if you'll please exuse us," Fuyumi said and shushed Ranka out before holding up a dress. I sighed and didn't even bother to look at it. The only thing I noticed was the colour: silver. I took my boy clothes off, and Fuyumi pulled the dress over my head and it draped around my waist and flowed over my legs, and down towards the floor quite perfectly... I had to admit that it was rather comfortable, but still...

My thougts were interupted by Haruhi's father's squeals. "Now, the wig, oh, I can't wait to see how she'll look!" and then I felt the false hair wave around my head, it was a bit longer than shoulder length, and had soft curls. I didn't quite understand, "What's the wig for?" I asked, and Fuyumi replied: "Kyouya said that we should use a wig so that no one will recognize you!". Her face was one big excited smile, and I blinked twice. "So that no one will recognize me?" Did that mean that Hani and the twins and all the others never planned on blowing my cover, but actually wanted to make it possible for me to just... be a girl? I was so surprised that I didn't really notice the mascara, the silver eyeshadow, the red lipstick, the red high heels or the lightly rosy cheeks they put on me. Then, after what felt like a few seconds, they pulled me off of the stool, and held one hand each and led me around the room. The heels weren't too high, so I managed to walk on them just fine, and I soon got used to walking in the long dress. A smile crept onto my lips, as I said to myself that I wouldn't doubt the hosts' plans from now on. Not all of them at least.

_All the students had registered, and the hosts gathered again. "Minna-san!" Hani started. "Please listen while Kyo-chan reads the rules!" I pulled my glasses at him aclling me by that name in public, but I smiled and read: "You have all recieved a clue, and if you follow this clue you will find, another one and another one, and in the end you will get a riddle. The first pair to get back here with the correct answer will be the winners." There was a pause. "And now," Hikaru began, "...the game..." continued Kaoru, "...shall begin!" they shouted together, and everyone rushed out the doors and spread all over the school area._

_"Takashi," Hani said and pretended to be extremely sad and ashamed, "I forgot to wait for Rosemary to start the games, and she hasn't got anyone to pair up with. She'll be so sad, and I asked her to get something from the club room. Can you find her and go with her?". Before he could finish off his sentence, Mori had mumbled a "hai" and grabbed the paper with the riddle and set off towards the club room. Sometimes I was amazed by how calculating Hani could be._


	47. Cherry Red

Ranka and Fuyumi led me around the room one more time, and then they let me go, and I walked over to the door without trouble. I opened it and waved at the two remaining in the third music room, before dancing into the hall. This could actually be fun. I wonder if Hani had made up a name and a role for me, for instance my own cousin, or perhaps a distant relative of Kyouya.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as there suddenly was a wall of lavender and white in front of my face, and a sudden wind caused some of the curls on my head to hit my cheeks softly as I shut my eyes and lifted my hands to hold back whatever it was that would crash into me the next second. The next second went, and then another, and I opened one of my eyes slowly. Before me was something white underneath something light purple, and it wasn't until the following two seconds had passed that I realised it had the shape of a tuxedo over a shirt. Both of my eyes shot open and I tilted my head upwards, and the eyes meeting mine were just as wide in surprise as mine, and that was quite unusual for Mori's face. "R...Rosemary?" I smiled a little, thinking I was one of the few persons who had seen Mori like that. As he didn't seem to quite believe his own eyes, I was about to open my mouth to confirm that was indeed me, but just then I felt something soft that barely touched my cheek. My lips parted slightly, but I completely forgot what it was that I wanted to say. His hand, still barely touching my skin, moved down a little, reaching my neck and with one finger he traced thechain of the necklace I was wearing, until it settled around the pendant. My eyes had been fixed on his mouth all the time, and now it smiled. "I'm glad," his soft, deep voice said, before he let me go, quite quickly as if he got a small electric shock. My hand instantly found its way up to the little piece of metal around my neck, and I felt the rose shape and the blue stone, and I was glad too.

The silent man in front of me rubbed the back of his head and looked away, seeming a bit troubled. My skin still tickled a little where his fingers had rested, and my heart was giggling. Then I noticed the envelope that he held in his free hand, and I tilted my head curiously. It seemed to be decorated with tiny flowers in a swirling pattern. "What do you have there?" I wondered, and my mind suddenly started making absurd suggestions: "An invitation to a family ball?", "A letter where he describes how lovely he thinks I am?" or "Tickets for one of the new movies?". Mori looked a bit puzzled and then he opened it up, unfolded the paper inside and read in his steady (actually it wasn't all steady right then) voice. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club's orientation game. We hope you'll have a great time and..." Then came a unneccissary long paragraph where Tamaki (most likely) went on and on about how glad the Host Club was to be able to entertain us etc..

Mentally, I smacked my head. Of course it wasn't anything from Mori, he wouldn't use a purple envelope with flowers, and I should've seen the Ouran logo in the corner. I tried to shake it off, and it almost worked, but I couldn't help but to think that it was just my imagination that fooled me into believeing that the senior felt something back. Most likely, he would never be more than a good friend. Perhaps I should just move on and be grateful for that relation, even though... I tried to listen to what Mori read, and he was just done with the intro. "Here goes the first riddle:

Seek high and low  
Where cherries grow  
And friends of gold  
Under showers cold  
Will help you find  
When you use your mind  
The next lead in the row."

Where cherries grow? Now, that was easy, there were cherry trees spread across the whole school garden! If I wasn't mistaken, there was also a fountain. "The garden?" I suggested to my companion. He nodded and we headed there, only to find that more than half of the school were already there. Now, that was a bit too easy. We stood for a while just thinking, and then Mori mumbled something. "Hm?" I looked up at him, and I could see he had an idea. "Come," he said simply, and he rushed towards the other direction. Not knowing where he was planning on going, I fasted my eyes on his back and followed his quick pace. Soon I would see that my heels weren't actually made for that pace. Luckily he soon stopped, and he carefully opened a door leading into what seemed to be an arts room, and by the door there was an easel standing. Looking up at the canvas still on it, we could see what resembled a cherry tree bud. A grin spread across my face as I saw the other paintings in the room, each picturing the different stages of the cherry tree's development. "Brilliant!" I exclaimed and wondered how he knew about them. "I saw a poster on the board... Though that's all I can think of," mumbled Mori, and we split up to take a closer look around the room. "Friends of gold", what could that be? Soon I passed a painting where the cherries were still green and then it struck me: perhaps the golden friends will be located at the same place as the red cherry picture, as that was the last stage of the cherry. I was right. Beside the red fruits, there was a sink, and under it was a bunch of masks, covered in gold paint. Friends of gold and showers cold, check.

I called for Mori, and he bent down next to me. Our shoulders touched, but I didn't feel any change within me. "Good," I smiled to myself, "Perhaps I'm able to disconnect and not react to his closeness!". I was quite satisfied with that and felt a bit more confident. Maybe just being friends would be easier than first expected. "The clue might be under the masks," Mori suggested and I nodded and stretched out a hand to start on the task. My friend did exactly the same thing, and our hands bumped into each other and my face flushed a deep shade of red, similar to the fruits beside me, and I understood that this might be a struggle. I have never been so glad for having long hair!


	48. No Need Denying

We managed to solve three more riddles, and I really wondered who had written them, but whoever it was, it was shining through very clearly that it had been made for the two of us to figure out. I thought it was quite unfair, but then again, perhaps there was a prize involved? I grinned a little at the thought. If Kyouya had had anything to do with it, the prize was most likely something super cheap or something super expensive that he had just borrowed from someone, and therefore it was neccessary that two of the hosts won the game. Mori opened the envelope that held the next riddle and looked at the paper for a long time. "I'm blank," he mumbled and handed the paper over to me, and I quirked an eyebrow as I read:

"Now that you've come to the final part,  
Look where you recently left your heart."

No way that was Kyouya's doing. But if the questoins weren't made by our profit-loving friend, who would have a reason to let me and Mori win? Haruhi was at least out of it. Tamaki loved to set things up, but some of those riddles were far too tricky for him to make up. The twins, perhaps? I hoped not, as that might mean that the prize was something horribly embarrassing, and I couldn't really think of what they could mean by "Look where you recently left your heart". So, the only one remaining then would be Hani, and after all, it wouldn't be the first time he surprised someone by being cleverer than what his looks would give the impression of. "Let's say Hani made this riddle," I said to the rest of my team, "Any idea what he could have in mind?"

There was a slight wrinkle in the corner of Mori's eye, and I looked at him hopefully and, as I did, my heart started beating a little stronger while I took his features in, and at that point I knew exactly where _I _had left my heart. Just as I had thought that thought, the wrinkle by his eye disappeared, and it was like he transferred the answer to me mentally. A smile spread across my face, "Well, then we have no time to lose!" I exclaimed and grabbed his hand, pulling him after me out of the room we were currently in. However, I soon realized it was no use for me to run. Snap. Really, when I saw the twins' mother again, I'd have to tell her that shoes shouldn't have that thin heals! "I'm sorry," I mumbled, a bit annoyed at myself that I should have to ruin things when we had finally found the right answer to the last task. I was about to get down and loosen the straps on the shoes so that I could walk bare feet, but then my hair twirled from a familiar source of wind, and next thing I knew, I was in his arms. I was certain that I could see a tiny smile by the corner of his mouth as he started running in his strong, silent way. I tried to resist, but I couldn't help but to put one arm behind his neck. We were there in no time, and my knight opened the door without trouble, before he put me down and let me enter first.

"THE FINAL!" was written on a banner on the opposite wall from door as we entered the kendo training hall, and underneath it was a figure sitting in full kendo outfit. Other than the figure, it was impossible to tell that this room had anything to do with kendo, as the walls were covered in purple ribbons with lavender flowers everywhere. A well-known voice rang from across the room. "Step forward, you travellers from afar, and listen to my words," Yasashiku said in a voice attempting to be far deeper than what his really was, and I muffled a giggle. We played along and and walked over to him, and we both bowed respectfully. I was quite curious about what the prize would be. Cake would be very typical Hani, unless he wanted the sweets all by himself. "You have both been clever tonight, very clever indeed," the voice continued, "But you must also show patience. Remember: the ones who wait for something good, do not wait in vain."

Just then, the room was stormed by a huge mass of eager students, trying to be the first one to the last post. "Uh, how did they get that last riddle right?" I asked puzzled, and just then two redheads appeared on my sides and pulled me away mischievously. "You really thought we'd let you have the same questions as the other students? Come on, you and Mori are hosts, and it would be quite stupid if we made out hosts win, right?" Kaoru smirked as I rolled my eyes. Should've guessed that. "We guess you've had a great time though, eh?" Hikaru grinned before he continued, "...especially when you finally look like a girl!" "You mean when I finally look like what you try to look like all the time?" I smiled sweetly at him and dodged his hand. "But you're looking kinda good though," Kaoru said. I smiled a little at him as my mind trailed off to think of someone else, and I wondered if an other boy thought the same about me tonight as the twins. Then I turned my attention to them again. "But what was the prize?" I wondered, but right after, I wondered why I had asked.

Tamaki grabbed a microphone and shouted out the grand prize, obviously: to dance with their favourite host for the rest of the night, and then two girls were called up, and they said their choises with a blushing face, and I smirked a little as Hikaru and Kauro were the ones they wanted. That should keep them busy for the rest of the night. Just as they had left me, someone poked my shoulder. "Rosemary," Yasashiku smiled as he offered me his hand, while the music played up to be a funny waltz. After a few seconds he started to ask weird questions.

"What score did I get on my last math test?"  
"What are Kyouya's brothers' names?"  
"How many kendo practices are there in a week?"

I anwered them all correctly and tilted my head. "Had to many sodas tonight?". He chuckled, "Just had to be certain it was really you. With all that... Hair and stuff makes it hard to tell!" I laughed and slapped the side of his head lightly. "Ouch!" he explained. "Convinced now?" "Yeah, yeah, no other girl hit like that... But still, I have one last question: There is someone that you'd rather dance with than me at this very moment, right?" I lost a step (the twins had brought some other shoes for dancing for me) and blinked twice, just holding back a blush. "How do you mean?" He stepped a few steps and nodded backwards. Behind my dancing partner, stood a tall man, dancing with some other girl. I sighed slightly, I couldn't really deny that anymore, could I, neither for myself or someone else. I nodded once and looked at Yasashiku. "He is amazing," I said, and a huge smile grew across his face. "That's exactly what he said, only he used 'she'." I widened my eyes, and as if there had been a secret signal somewhere, the music stopped and changed into a slower song, and I was lead over to another dancing couple, and I think my equal in kendo talked about how much he'd love to dance with the girl Mori had just lead around the dance floor, and then he let me go, and a new hand took my right hand and an arm was placed gently around my waist.


	49. Conclusions

I stood still as I looked up at him, trying to gather my thoughts. "She is amazing". Yasahiku had claimed those were Mori's words, but... Could it really be true? This kind, caring, handsome, sweet, lovely, every-good-thing-in-the-world young man, could he possibly be returning the feelings I held for him? His gray eyes looked down on me with that dear smile, and I let out the air that had been captured inside of me as a result of the surprise, and my shoulders relaxed. At last, I was certain: I loved this man as a friend, but also as so much more.

_"Bunbun, this is great, nee?" the lolita senpai squealed and looked from his rabbit and up at me, "Don't you think so too, Kyo-chan?" "Hai," I agreed, and allowed myself to smile slightly as I looked at Rosemary and Mori as they swirled slowly across the floor. I couldn't help but to widen that smile mentally when I thought of how they had managed to avoid her engagement with Akito before he had gotten the chance to propose to her. Sure it would be cool to have a more intelligent sister, but Mori was so much better for her. I must admit that it surprised me a little that she hadn't understood her feelings for our kendo master earlier, but, better late than never, I guess._

_"Nee, how is the report going?" Hani added as the couple disappeared into the vast crowd. "Done" was my simple reply. What report, you ask? Well, Now that our two friends have finally realized their feelings for each other, it would be quite cruel to make them stay away from each other, am I right? Of course I am. So, naturally, our customers would start wondering why we kept Rosemary's gender a secret, and many would probably feel hurt. I came up with the solution to that the first time Hani and I noticed that something might be going on between the two hosts. I knew that one day it would be impossible to keep them away from eachother, and when that time arrived, we would announce the result of the project "What happens when you make a girl pretend to be a boy?". We would publish a fictional report on our web site, where our 'theories' and 'observations' during the 'project' would be listed, like "Would her voice change?", "Would her feminine gestures be replaced my masculine ones" and so on. I chuckled soundslessly at my own brains as the party went on, just like it should._

Dancing with Mori seemed like the most natural thing in the world, and we smiled and laughed, though I was the only one heard, and I hold on to him a bit tigther than I had done before. After what seemed like a heavenly eternity, the music faded, just as we were at the wall that faced the japanese gardens on school campus. Suddenly a cracking sound was heard, and the wall was lifted off the ground, revealing the brightly lit gardens. I stared at it in awe. "It's..." I began, but Mori cut me off, "You're beautiful, Rosemary," he whispered and bent closer "Though I hope you plan on keeping your old looks, because I do not think that Rosie and the other fellows at home would recognize you with all that make-up, and I love you for..." This time it was my turn to cut him off, by crashing my lips onto his. A whining sound was heard, and fireworks made the night sky glitter and sparkle. Well, so I was told, but I couldn't really turn my gaze away from the blinking stars in his eyes.

This knight had fought his way to my heart and released the most tender and warming sensations I had ever known. To be honest, I had never really given love much thought; people made it so complicated. In my opinion, it would arrive when it did, and now it was here. Never had I imagined that my year at Ouran would lead to something as life-changing as this.


	50. Epilogue

The customers of the Host Club took it very nicely, and they actaully wanted me to continue being a host! Concerning my other club, there were so many girls that found the fact that a female could play kendo like a boy so inspiring that the Kendo Club got its own female section, and I was lucky enough to become the captain there. I really had a wonderful time at Ouran, and after I had finished my last year in high school in England, I came back to study in Japan. Both me, Mori and all the other hosts entered the same college, but Tamaki didn't create a new Host Club there. Perhaps not so strange, as he finally admitted his feelings to Haruhi, and they somehow got along perfectly, causing him to lose (some) interest of being every girl's prince.

Now, a few years later, I sat in a chair by the fire, knitting and enjoying the sight of the white snow falling outside. Satoshi had helped us decorating the house for Christmas earlier, and I was glad to relax a bit now. Mori's mother had popped by too, and made me a cup of tea before she left, while his father was with me and got the instructions about when my parents would arrive at the airport. This year the holidays had to be spent in Japan, since my enormous belly didn't allow me to travel that far.

"Okasa! Mommy!" the little boy squealed as he ran towards me. "What is it, Taro?" I smiled at his eagerness. Everyone said he was so like me in behavior, always imagining things and being creative. Smart comments were not rare either. On the outside he was more like his father: gray eyes, black hair and the same nose. He was taller than most three year olds, and he was a very good listener when he was in the mood for it. After him came Mori, in his traditional Japanese clothes, wearing a kind smile in addition. "I told him the news, dear," he said and bent down to kiss my cheek. I chuckled as our son put his little hands on my belly with a puzzled look on his face. "Dad, you said there were two of them, I can only feel one!" "Here," my husband said and placed one of his hands on the other side. "Can you feel it now?" Taro's eyes brightened up and he nodded. "Maybe they'll be kendo masters like mom and dad, because it feels like they're very strong!"

It was late, and Mori had put the little boy to bed, and the two of us had followed our son's example, just as the door to our room opened. "I want to sleep together with my brother and sister," he whispered shyly, and as soon as he had found a place between us, be fell asleep. I stretched my neck and kissed the man in my life on the lips. "I'm so happy," he whispered, before all five of us let the calm wind outside sing us the most beautiful lullabies.


End file.
